Vampire Knights - New Era
by Netheria Projects
Summary: The Night Begins: Vampires feeding off of each other, vampires feeding off of humans, each night is a brutal and a scary one. Humans do not know of our existence and thus, we have to keep it a secret. Story Status: No Longer Writing
1. Chapter 1

**So, we have each main aristocrat's son or daughter in this story, their is Kaname, but he appears later. Don't hate what happens because I warned you.**

 **Night One - Zurie**

Each day at Cross Academy can be a difficult one, we Vampires are nocturnal and there I two classes. Night Class, for us Vampires and a Day Class for the humans. I am Zurie Kieran, the Vice Dorm President at this academy for the Night Class. Yes I am a vampire but I am a nice one, I have no desire to drink blood from a Human. You must be wondering what replenishes my blood, this academy created blood tablets, a lower dose of artificial blood for vampires, it does taste bland, but it sustains us. My brother, Alaric is the Dorm President and Lord of our vampires. Each night starts out the same, we arrive at the gate to a bunch of humans that "adore" us and come to greet us.

"Get back!" Yells a girl, "Everyone back! The Night Class does not want to be disturbed!" The doors open and the two disciplinary crew pushed the students back and we walked down the path. "Zurie!" A boy yells and the Disciplinary students shot him looks at he backed up. "Another day at Cross Academy… what a life…" says Ethan and he sighs. "I know right!" Says Aido back. Alaric walks past us and smiles at Aido, "You know Ethan, you have your Great Grandfather's attitude and Eyes." He continues and Aido sighs, "I love that guy." I slapped him and said, "Stop gazing at my brother." I snapped and Aido yelped and we continued our way to the Academy center and we stepped inside.

Alaric stood beside the window as usual and he opened a book and read it. He began to talk and the Night Class students perked up, "Listen up, we have a new student transferring here. It is rumored she is another Pureblood like my sister and I." They murmured a bit and the Headmaster stepped in with a new student. The other vampires stood guard and she looked at my brother. She waved and the vampires murmured. "Night Class this is Lucille Locke, a Pureblood vampire from North America." The air seemed to drop and Alaric walked over and bowed, "I am Alaric Kieran, it is nice to meet your acquaintance." The other vampires seemed to be on guard and Aido walked over and pushed him away, "Careful Lord Alaric…" Alaric frowned but he said nothing. "A Pureblood vampire…" Lucille murmured and bowed to my brother. I narrowed my eyes but she said nothing. Riemma looked at Alaric with distant eyes and back at Lucille. "Welcome to Cross Academy Lady Locke." My brother murmured and nods at Aido, "Find her a place to sit will you?" Ethan nods and walks her to the seat next to mine.

The Headmaster nods to Alaric and he smiles, "Good luck Lord Alaric." Alaric looked at Lucille and she had her gaze out the window. I sighed and headed over, "Hey." I said to her and she looked at me and stood up and bowed. I smiled, " My name is Zurie Kieran." She nods and bowed again, I bowed back, "Welcome to Cross Academy. I hope Headmaster Cross helped you." She nods, "He was, a bit strange but the Disciplinary crew swept me away before I could sink me fangs into his arm." She wrote on a notebook and I blinked, "That is off limits." She punched me and a few students gasped but I waved them off, "That was a joke." She wrote again and I nod and smiled again, "I thought so."

The sun began to rise and Alaric raised his voice, "All who need extra time to get inside and not resistant to the sun go now. The night flew by and he looked flustered, "Start going." The students nodded and bowed, "Thank you Lord Alaric. Have a nice day." My brother nods and looked back to us and said, "The rest of you need to go back but after you clean up." The other students said "yes" and Alaric left the Academy room and headed off to our room. I looked back at them and said, "Alright get to work! We do not want anyone else to know of our existence so any Vampire-ish stuff pick it up and take it back to the dorms." Lucille was still staring out the window until a few people poked her and murmured something to her and she nods and started to pick things up. I nodded at them after they finished cleaning up and motioned them toward the door and they left. Lucille looked at me and smiled, she nods to me and left out the door. I sighed and looked at the room before parting out of the room.


	2. Vampire Knight - Bios

**Headmaster (Sebastian) Cross -** **Age:** 30 - Blonde hair with Brown eyes

 **Disciplinary Crew -**

 **Vivian Cross - Age:** 14 - Blonde hair with Blue eyes

 **Gabriel Cross - Age:** 15 - Black Hair with Green

 **Night Class**

Purebloods

 **Dorm President:** **Alaric Kieran** \- **Age:** 18 - White hair with Blood Red eyes

 **Vice Dorm President: Zurie Kieran - Age:** 16 - White hair with Blood Red eyes

 **Lucille Locke: Age:** 16 - Black Hair with silver eyes

Aristocrats:

Kieran:

 **Ethan Aido - Age:** 17 - Blonde hair with Teal eyes

 **Riemma Souen - Age:** 17 - Auburn hair with coconut brown eyes

 **Alix Ichijo - Age:** 17 - Blonde hair with green eyes (Female)

 **Marcus Kain - Age:** 17 - Burnt Brown hair with light brown eyes

 **Damien Shiki - Age:** 17 - Mahogany brown hair with Gray eyes

Locke:

 **Nimue Cruorem - Age:** 17 - Brown hair with Green eyes

 **Samael Cabrel - Age:** 17 - Red hair with green eyes

 **Rima Moriarty - Age:** 17 - Silver hair with a pink and blue eyes

 **Haru Moriarty - Age:** 17 - White hair with pinkish eyes

 **Julian Thorne - Age:** 17 - Orange-ish hair with Blue eyes

 **Nora Vallejo - Age:** 17 - Pink hair with Pink eyes

 **Dominic Freizer - Age:** 16 - Blonde hair with light blue eyes

Neutral Vampires

 **Dorian Kinderhook - Age:** 17 - Black hair with blue eyes

 **Nicolas Winchester - Age:** 17 - Black hair with blue eyes

 **Evelyn Mordeur - Age:** 16 - Brown hair with green eyes

 **Dante Browyn - Age:** 18 - Black hair and blonde streaks with silver blue eyes


	3. Chapter 2

**Night Two - Lucille**

I walk through the halls as I make my way through the halls. I hold my notebook and I spot a garden within the walls of the dormitory. I spot the sun and I lightly step onto the garden pathway. Suddenly I feel a hand pull me back into the shade. I turn and I spot a girl from earlier. "Are you trying to kill yourself or something?!" I simply smile and I fully step out into the sun. I open my notebook and I write something, "I have a ring that protects me from the sun, so I can be out in the daylight." She just stares at me and walks away. I walk to the flowers and I spot some roses. I tend to them happily and I put my notebook down. I start dozing off and I fall asleep on the bench.

When I wake up I saw that it was soon to be evening and I see someone watching me. I drowsily look up and I spot the elder pureblood of the two. "Lucille we need to go, it's time for our class." I rub my eyes a bit to wake them up and I grab my notebook. He holds his hand out and I gently take it and he helps me up. I slowly write on a piece of paper, "Thank you, Alaric." He nods and we head towards the gate. I rub my eyes again as the gate opens. I gently hold onto my notebook as they start walking. Zurie comes up to me and grabs me. She has us walk next to her brother and I instantly feel a bunch of eyes on me. "Who is that?" I slightly grip my notebook when more whispers arise, "How is she related to the Kierans?" I hear into their minds and it terrifies me. I immediately turn around and I go back into the dormitory.

I make it somewhere and I hide in fear. I cower in fear while silently crying to myself. Tears drip onto the pages of my notebook. I feel a hand stop on my shoulder and I look up. "Lucille what's wrong?" I look at Alaric and he wipes away a few of my tears. I slowly tremble while writing, "Their thoughts terrified me." He looked at me and sighed, "So you can hear their thoughts." I nod and he helps me get back up. "Can you control that ability?" I scribble a few words on the paper, "No, the only other person who could've taught me was my brother but…." He stops me from writing and takes my pen away. "It's okay you don't have to say anything more. Most of the crowds have disappeared around now so I think you are good." We walk towards the gate and we spot two people waiting by the entrance. "Vivian and Gabriel Cross good evening. This is our newest edition to our class. Meet Lucille Locke a vampire from North America." I softly nod and the girl smiles at me, "Hi I'm Vivian Cross, we are in charge of keeping the day students away from you guys. So how do you like it here?" I slowly hide behind Alaric when she came up to me, "Vivian, she doesn't talk." I nod and she sighs. They walk us to our classroom. I hear the snicker from the boy, "Bloodsuckers…" I grip the edges of my notebook and I walk faster and in front of everyone else.

Suddenly two figures appear next to the boy and grab him. "Say that again kid, I dare you to." I sigh and I pull out my notebook and I grab another pen and I write, "Nimue, Samael, stop you two leave him alone." I get a bit flustered at them and I puff my cheeks. They reluctantly let go and walk over next to me. I angrily write on my notebook and I about slam it into their faces, "You two what are you guys doing here." Nimue glares and Samael and his hesitates. I notice they had the uniforms too and I quickly write something, "Are you guys going to join me in class?" They nod and I jump and hug them. "Lucille who are these two?" I look at Alaric and then I look back at them and Nimue sighs, "Sorry for the disruption, but we are Lucille's right hand people. I am Nimue Cruorem and the boy over here next to our mistress is Samael Cabrel. We don't want to interfere with you guys but we have a job to do and that is to protect our mistress. The others will arrive later as soon as they are relieved of their familial duties." I hug Nimue very tightly and she hugs me back. "What the heck, what about me?" I stick my tongue out at him and I walk to our class with Nimue next to me.


	4. Chapter 3

**Night Three - Zurie**

I looked at Lucille and sighed. My brother looked at me and smiled a bit and he opened his book and cleared his voice, "Lucille?" I looked back at Lucille and she wrote, "What?" Other people started to growl but he raised his hand to silence them, "Do you mind moving next to your two Aristocrats?" Alaric said and she shook her head. I closed my eyes and the glass began to shatter a bit as the other vampires started hissing. "Quiet!" I scolded them. Alaric leads them to an empty desk area and he returned to his spot by the window. He stayed silent after that and the Ethics teacher walked into the classroom and he said, "Alright I am your Ethics teacher for today while Mr. Starr is gone. Hello vampires…" we froze and Alaric doesn't even flinch. "How dare you!" Aido said and growled. Alaric looked up and Aido froze, "Um. Heh." He sat down and Riemma scowled at the Ethics teacher and he smiled. "Lord Alaric why don't you do something about this?! Only the Headmaster and the Disciplinary Staff is suppose to know about us." Alaric waved her off and she sat down, "I don't want to be rude to you Mister…" The teacher stepped in, "Bane… Mr. Bane is my name." Alaric nods, "Mr. Bane… right. But why are you really here?" I looked at Lucille and she looked really bored, her Aristocrats were on edge and I sighed. A few of our Aristocrats looked at me to do something but I shrugged. Samael growled and my Aristocrats shot him looks. "I am here on duty to guard you two." He pointed at Alaric and I, and Aido scowled again, "How dare you point a finger at Lord Alaric!" My brother was beside him in a second and slapped him. Alaric sighed and looked at Mister Bane, "Sorry sir, he doesn't know his place or manners." Mr. Bane looked at Alaric and then at Lucille. He narrowed his eyes and Samael glared at Mister Bane, "Hmm." I shot up and Andrew stood up with me, "Lady Zurie!" I waved him off and Mr. Bane stood in front of them and his fangs glistened, "Hello Pureblood." Mr. Bane reached for Lucille but Alaric grabbed his hand and tossed him back, "I see, you are a vampire yourself. I thought something was off because I smelled blood on you. Mr. Bane you are against Cross Academy rules, even though you are a teacher, feeding on humans and other vampires is forbidden. I have to ask you to leave." Mr. Bane looked at Alaric with widened eyes as Alaric narrows his red eyes and they shone a bloody red. "Leave." Scowled Alaric and Mr. Bane bowed, "Yes Lord Alaric." He shot through the door and Alaric sighed and shook his head, "Alright Night Class back to work."

The commotion went down and I sat down. Aido was beside Lucille and was holding her hand, "Why isn't that amazing! You are a Pureblood, how can that be?" Alaric looked at Aido and slapped him, "Aido. Sit down!" Aido seethed his teeth and strolled back to his seat and sat down. "Yes Lord Alaric…" My brother sighed and looked at Lucille, "Sorry about that Lady Lucille." She smiled and wrote, "It is quite alright. If he would of done anything else I am sure Samael would of taken care of it." Alaric nods and I sighed. "What is with that long look Lady Zurie?" My brother said and I pinched him, "Stop calling me that." My brother smiled, "Why? It's your title M'lady." I slapped him and the other vampires gasped, "You are making a scene _Lord_ Alaric." He grins, "So? Who cares." Aido stepped between us and waved his hands, "Hey guys it's almost sunrise!" Alaric leans back and nods, "Right… Night Class let's head back to the dorms!" They filed out and we left the Cross Academy school without a sound. Damien looked at us and said, "We didn't even have anything to eat!" I sighed and tossed him some blood tablets, "Drink those. No blood for you since you fed off of someone yesterday." He looked shocked, "Yes I heard of that. Don't look surprised Damien." He grimaced, "I hate these, they taste so bland! Yick!" I laughed and the rest of the Vampires turned and looked surprised that I lost my composure, "All of us think the blood tablets taste gross." Alaric said to him, "Honestly, be glad we aren't drinking animal blood." Andrew stood next to me and wrapped his arm around me, "Your brother can be bland at times."


	5. Chapter 4

**Night Four - Lucille**

I look at the blood tablet and I put it in some water and I sip it down very quickly. Samael looks at me and Nimue joins him. Nimue looks at me and sighs, "Except you. You're the only one who likes it." I nod quietly as I see Nimue and Samael suffering to drink it. I quickly write on my notebook, "Get over it you two." I quickly walk down to the door as they pick up everything. We leave everyone to do our own things. I quickly rush back to the garden and play with the flowers. Nimue comes and grabs me before the sun begins to hurt her. I softly pout as she drags me into the dorm.

Samael glares at Nimue when we get inside. "Nimue what the heck do you think you're doing with the mistress she isn't a toy." They start arguing and tears roll down my eyes. Suddenly the windows on the first floor shatter and they instantly stop fighting. "What is going on I heard something break?" Alaric comes down the stairs and spot us. Nimue tries to console me and Samael looks over at Alaric, "It's nothing we can't handle, now go back to bed or whatever you guys do." Alaric shook his head and looks at the window, "Pureblood powers can be scary, good thing this floor of windows didn't blow up like Zurie did on her first day." He waved his hand and the glass pieces flew back into place. "Get some sleep… good night." He leaves and the door shuts. Samael looked at the door and growls, "He is so stuck up, thinking he is Lord of Vampires!" I calm down and my eyes slightly show a color of red. "Princess Lucille please calm down, forget anything your dumb servant has said." I nod and I hear slight movement and I spot one of their aristocrats near the ledge. Nimue and Samael jump up next to me and grab the aristocrat and threaten him, "You will never speak of this got it." I roll my red eyes and I open my mouth to try and speak, "Let it be I have a better way to settle this." They look at me shocked and I look the aristocrat in the eye and I say a small few words in latin, " _Andrew Toya, you will forget everything that you heard and you won't remember me messing with your memories."_ A short haze goes over his eyes and he nods and instantly leaves.

I lose the anger within me and I glare at the two. I quickly write on my notebook, "If you two ever screw up again, you will get punished." I walk up to my room and they both follow me. I sit on my sofa and four more figures arrived in my room. "So you finally made it here." I glance at them all and I frown. "Lady Lucille we have arrived." I roll my eyes and I write on my board, "Aristocrats Haru, Rima, Julian, and Nora…" They notice my mood and they look at Samael and Nimue and Rima stomps up to them, "Have you two done nothing to try and get her to talk again." I watch them argue and I lay down on the sofa. Nora rushes up and hugs me and starts playing with my hair. "Rima don't you dare tell us what to do when our lady is right in front everyone. You aren't her right hand Rima." She rolls her eyes and Samael glances at me. "Nora stop messing with our lady! Also she did speak a bit but it was to erase someone's memory." They gasp and all look at me and I grab my notebook. "Get over it. It's not going to happen again. Now go to your rooms and leave me this instance." They nod and they all leave my room. I make a sighing motion as I stretch. I pick up a book and I go lay down on my bed. I open the book and I slowly start reading it.

The book was about a normal teenage girl who fell in love with a vampire who sparkled in the sun. I frowned at the book and I threw it at the wall and the wall cracked a bit. I sigh and I slowly fall asleep . When I wake up I go to the garden and I play with the flowers. I lay down on the grass and two animals appear next to me. They come up and lay down next to me and I smile. "Hati….Skoll." They howl at me and tackle me to the ground. Hati immediately stops and looks up and dashed into the dorm. Skoll and I rush after him to try and stop him. When we get inside I see all my aristocrats glaring at the other purebloods and their aristocrats. Hati rushes to the front and snarls at the two pure bloods and I grab him.


	6. Chapter 5

**Night Five - Zurie**

Alaric wasn't in a good mood to begin with, he found out that Lucille erased Andrew's mind and that our Aristocrats went to go deal with it without Lord Alaric's approval. He looked at her with a disappointed look and waved his hand and the torches lit. "I am very disappointed in you." He shook his head and looked at Lucille. Lucille glares at him and her eyes went a pale color of red, "Alaric, I don't need to swear an allegiance to you nor your people. You may not like me, and I could personally care less. Your friend there listened into our conversation and I had to deal with it." Alaric frowned and said, "You could of let me deal with it. He is my Aristocrat, and if people are going around eavesdropping that is against Dorm rules." Her eye color grows darker by the minute as she goes on and on. The windows all suddenly blow up and everything grows tense. "I do not listen to you nor your people, and if you threaten my people. Get ready for hell. Hati, Skoll, lets go. Also if your little friend there tries to bite me again I will break his neck and every little bone in his body."

The two wolves suddenly follow her out of the dorm and her aristocrats follow her. Aido growls, "Dorm President Kieran, I don't care if she writes or speaks, her words mean nothing on you." Alaric Shakes his head and turns to him and slaps him., "Silence." He walks to the other Aristocrats on Lucille's side and said, "Forgive us. They still don't know proper manners." The one named Julian ran up and drove a knife into Alaric's arm and Alaric sighs, "You just ran up and stabbed me." Julian growls, I _hate_ your kind. I don't mind Lucille but you Purebloods just are so stuck up!" Alaric grabs his hand and tears the knife out of his arm and drops it, "I know you hate us but I am not going to stand by and let you try to kill me." Julian grabs the knife and wipes off the blood, "I never tried to kill you, I wanted to give you a warning. You have no idea what our lady has been through so I suggest that you stay away from us, and keep a far distance from us and if we find out that one of your vampires tries to bite her again they will have a fate worse than death." Alaric narrowed his eyes and they turned a dark bloody red and he backs away looks frightened and Alaric turns and says, "Aido, say your sorry!" Aido turned his head and muffles an apology, "Sorry about my joke earlier…" Andrew screams and chucks another knife at Aido and Alaric grabs it in midair. "Andrew, he said he is sorry, could you put those away?" He points at the knife's he was about to throw and he looks at the windows and sighed, he waves his hands and the windows repaired themselves and Alaric turns back to Lucille's Aristocrats.

A thud was heard and Lucille comes back in and slams the doors and started writing on her notebook, "Do you dummies not listen to me, I said let's go. I hate standing here anymore than I have to. Alaric, do not mess with my aristocrats, and that sorry excuse of an apology was pitiful. All that purebloods do is fight each other with any reason to. Now drop the subject and get over your high horse and let's get to class." Lucille's eyes were still gleaming blood red as she wrote on her notebook. Alaric sighed, "I do not fight with no reason." Aido nods, "Lord Alaric is the most laid back of any Purebloods." Lucille looked at Aido and glared and went back to writing in her notebook, "You must seriously be oblivious Aido. Haven't you looked around a bit. The purebloods all fight each other. They use each other for their own personal gain. I hate my own powers and being a vampire itself." Lucille storms out of the dorm for the final time as her aristocrats follow her. Riemma growls at her as she left and said, "You and Lady Zurie never fight. And she said they use each other for personal gain? I doubt Lord Alaric would ever do that." Alaric looked after her and the light flicker, "Maybe I do." His eyes flashed a bright crimson red and Andrew looked at him and said, "Lord Alaric you have seemed to lost your temper." Alaric sighed and disappears in a teleportation light. They looked at me and I nod, "Go to class Aristocrats, it is better off you leave them alone." They nod and left the room without any other questions.


	7. Chapter 6

**Night Six - Lucille**

We walk to class and the disciplinary girl comes up to me, "Where are the others?" I shrug and I write in my notebook, "We had a fight so we left before them." She nods and goes back to throwing off the crowd. We walk quietly to the classroom. When we reached the classroom I noticed the headmaster waiting at the door and beckoned me to come in alone. When the headmaster and I walked into the classroom I sat on top of one of the desks. "Miss Locke, I heard you had a fight today. You can speak if you want or you can still use your notebook." I slowly nod and I roll my eyes and I slightly cough, "With all due respect sir, it's none of your business and I shouldn't be talking." He lifts his eyebrow at me, "And why is that Miss Locke?" I silently sigh and I write in my notebook, "Because with one word I could make someone kill themselves in an instant. I can't talk until I fully learn to control my powers." He nods at my answer but continues, "Your grandparents sent you a letter, they will be arriving within the week sometime. Now why is it that you don't drink blood?" I hope off the desk and I look him in the eyes and I continue writing my endless response, "Because I don't want to kill. I hate every aspect of being a vampire." He sighs and looks me in the eyes, "Lucille this place isn't like the outside world. You've already broken the windows twice since you have came here. You also know that it isn't right to mess with another pureblood's aristocrat. You are the royal princess of the entirety of Europe and the entire western hemisphere. Your ancestors beat all the other reigning dignitaries that ruled over that land. You have tremendous power but you refuse to drink blood so you've weakened your powers. You will die if you don't drink blood. Even the tablets won't last forever." I watch the headmaster lectured me. I slowly erase what I wrote and I rewrite my sentence finishing this conversation, "Sir, you're supposed to keep me from drinking blood, and not encouraging me to drink it. If I die, then I can end my sufferings of a never ending life. Now leave me be." He nods and I go to me seat.

My aristocrats join me on our side of the class while the other aristocrats sit on their side. The tension in the entire room. My head starts to hurt and I hold onto Nimue's arm. "Dang it, Samael it's happening again get over here." Images flash before my eyes and what happens in them terrifies me. Some were showing my grandparents arrival and some were of a battle. Then another one, I saw terrified me the most. When I come back into consciousness I was gasping for air and I found my aristocrats all gathered around me. I looked around and it seemed that I had caused quite a bit of commotion. "Lady Lucille what happened in it this time." I stand up and I glare at them. I slowly write a few words. "None of your concern." I slowly get up and I walk towards the door. "Lady Lucille, when you have these visions it's never nothing, something either terribly goes wrong or something huge happens." I glare at Julian and my eyes turn red a bit, "As I've said, it doesn't concern any of you what I saw, are you questioning me." I saw terror in their eyes a bit and silence drew for a while. I leave the classroom and I walk back to the dorms.I make it to the gateway before I collapse. I lean against the wall of the gate when I hear rustling in the grass. The disciplinary girl comes down from the tree and notices me. "Wah! You scared me there. Wait shouldn't you be in class right now? Wait is something wrong?" I growl a bit at all her questions as my eyes start to go a light shade of red. "Just help me get in the dorms and I'll be fine." She nods and helps me up. When we get into the dorm she helps me onto the set of couches in the main entrance. My head felt like it was gonna split in half. I look at the girl and I softly glare, "I might go unresponsive for a few minutes, make sure I don't do anything stupid, and stop me from doing anything." She nods and I start receiving visions again. This is the longest I've had them for. They all rushed at me one by one. The pain was excruciating but I still had to deal with them one by one. I saw multiple things that were somewhat the same as the first vision. What I saw next was a familiar person.


	8. Chapter 7

**Night Seven - Zurie**

Alaric appeared behind me and said, "Lady Zurie?" I turned my head and said, "What is it Lord Alaric?" He walked over to me and embraced me, "I'm sorry about earlier, I lost my temper and I hate showing you that side." He lightly touched my neck and smiled, "How are you?" I sighed and shrugged him off and slapped him, "Lord Alaric I thought you said you wouldn't do this." He looked hurt and blinked at me, "I did, but Lady Zurie you aren't here to ward me off are you?" I shook my head and said, "I am here because I am thinking. Why did Lady Lucille come to Japan?" He tipped his head to the side and responded, "I dunno, I been wondering too but I doubt she is here because she wants to take over Japan." The doors flew open and Gabriel came on in, "Hey." We turned and Alaric stood guard, "Yes?" He motioned us to the door, "You two are summoned by Headmaster Cross." Alaric's eyes dimmed and he nods, "Come Lady Zurie." We left the room with Gabriel glaring after us and the lights still flickering.

We arrived at the Headmaster's room and we entered, "Good evening Alaric and Zurie." We nod and sat down. "What is it?" Alaric asked and the Headmaster handed us two wine glasses and we emptied our blood tablets in and took a sip. "Lucille was found near the gates, she seemed kinda sick but I think you two can help out with this." Alaric narrowed his eyes, "Why would I do that? Headmaster I told you before I am here on the good of Aristocrats, I never said anything about Purebloods." I touched his hand and he looked at me, "I will go help her. Alaric I think you need to head back to the class they are probably getting into trouble, especially Aido." He nods and stood up with his wine glass and left. I looked back at the Headmaster and exited the door, "Why did I agree to this?" I tossed my glass and it disappeared into a gust of wind and Shira stepped out of the moonlight, "Hey Shira, how are you?" She opened her mouth in a grin and tipped her head, "You want a treat?" She yipped and I tossed her a blood treat and she licked her chops, _Yum._ I blinked and shook my head, "Did you just say Yum?" Shira looked at me stunned and opened her mouth grinning, _Hello! You aren't so deaf are ya?_ I scowled, "Excuse me! I never knew you could talk Missy." Shira seemed to laugh and she floated up onto my shoulder and bit my ear. _You know your ear is cold and chicken flavored._ I flicked her fur and said, "Stop eating my ear, and disgusting!" She licked it and hopped down, _where are ya going?_ I sighed, "To see Lucille." She frowned, _Who?_ I pursed my lips, "Don't make me repeat myself." I knocked and opened the door to the dorm, "Excuse me, Lady Lucille?" Vivian looked at me and smiled, "Hello Zurie, can you come here and um, work your magic?" I looked offended, "A Purebloods power is _not_ magic!" She bowed, "Sorry, just please help, I don't know what is going on with her…" I sighed and walked over and Shira jumped onto the couch and tucked her tail. _Her "life" force is weak. Lady Zurie are you sure you can do this?_ I shrugged, "I dunno, I revived an aristocrat once, I bet I can help her pull through too." My hands glowed a crimson red aura and I laid a hand on her head. I was about to transfer some life energy when the door busted open. Vivian grabbed her bow and notched it, "Who's there?!" I detected Samael and I removed my hands, "Hello there Samael…" he stormed over and pushed me aside, "Get your _dirty_ hands off of Lady Lucille!" I narrowed my eyes and he froze, "I was trying to help, mind you." Samael growls, "You could of killed her!" My eyes were blazing with anger, "I had about enough with you today, move." He tried to fight the power of a Purebloods anger but he moved, "I am not letting another Pureblood die on us, I won't murder her." I reconger up the spell and laid a gentle hand on her heart and then her head, I murmured a few words and the room shone with red energy. The light dimmed down and I wiped off the sweat from my head and stood up. Shira was staring at Samael, _He has so little faith in you Lady Zurie._ I nodded, "I know…" I stood up and looked at Samael, "I told you I wouldn't kill her. I know my powers, however if she does faint again, you should bring her to me. Pureblood visions are a crucial thing."


	9. Chapter 8

**I premade this story, so there is bound to be a lot of updates for the next few days!**

 **Night Eight - Lucille**

I slowly woke up and I glance around the room and Samael comes rushing over. "Lady Lucille, we should have never left you in that state after the first vision. Will you kindly tell me what it was about?" I shortly nod a 'no' and he sighs. "Samael, what I saw is something that should be impossible." He looks shocked that I spoke and I sigh, "Get used to me speaking a bit because my grandparents are going to come." His eyes widen and a voice interrupts us, "Why not your parents?" I find Vivian and Zurie standing a bit aways and I sigh, "Because my parents are both dead. They were killed and now my grandparents are taking care of me." I softly cough and Samael hands me a blood tablet and a wine glass. I nod and I drop it into the glass and I let it dissolve then I drink it. "Lady Lucille, they'll know you stopped drinking blood the moment they see you." Zurie looks at me shocked and I sigh, "Samael will you shut up once in a while. There are people here who don't know anything. But since you exclaimed it so loud, yes I don't drink blood anymore nor do I let my aristocrats take some of mine." Vivian excuses herself from the dorm and bumps into the other night class students returning from class.

I sigh as I slowly sit up. "Since everyone is now here they might as well know." I softly roll my eyes as every stares at me. "Know what?" Alaric looks at his sister and she blurts it out. "She doesn't drink blood at all!" I pinch the area between my eyebrows and I sigh, "Yes that and the fact that my grandparents are visiting this week sometime. Also get used to me speaking because after they're gone you will not hear a peep out of me." They all stare at me when they found out that I haven't drank blood at all. "You're that strong even if you don't drink blood? How strong are you when you do have blood?" I look at Ethan and I sigh "None of your concern but I should thank Lady zurie for helping me out with the unexpected attack of visions." She nods and someone asks, "Visions?" I nod and all attention goes to me. "A Pureblood that has the ability to see visions is very rare but it is dangerous. I will normally see one set of visions but today, I saw two sets. Not sure what most of them mean but one that I did know was impossible." I slowly get up and Samael tries to make sure that I don't fall. Hati and Skoll both appear and boot Samael away from me. "Isn't it impossible for a Pureblood to have two familiars?" I nod and I kneel down and I pet them both. "It is but one isn't mine, now they both are contracted to me but the risk of not being able control them both is very high. I have to constantly monitor myself to make sure that they won't go berserk. Normally I would have no problem controlling them both but the lack of feeding takes its toll on me."

They all nod but Alaric constant gaze follows me. "So who's familiar was it then?" I sigh and I look away from the two familiars. "Hati the white wolf was my deceased brothers familiar. Since I was similar to my brother I was able to contract him. Anymore questions?" Aido jumps up and down excitedly. "Why do you hate Purebloods and vampires so much? Also why are you so rude?" I groan and I glare at him, "Why are we still on that topic. Anyways the whole reason behind it is because of my parents and grandparents. That's all you need to know. Why are you so stupid Ethan? I have no reason to be nice to you. My scars have run deep being nice to people and it never works out. Now I'm exhausted so I will be saying goodnight to you all." Zurie looks at Alaric and he sighs, "Why did you come here in the first place?" I stop on the steps and that question shocks me a bit, "It's because I have nowhere else to go. My grandparents forced me to come here. My home was destroyed so it is currently getting rebuilt by my grandparents servants." He nods and Ethan runs his mouth once again, "Why was your home destroyed?" I glare at Ethan and the room goes cold, "That is none of your damn business." I walk upstairs to my room and I slam the door shut. I hear a slight knock on the door and a voice interrupts my sleep, "Thank you for telling us about you, and I'm sorry about the way we've treated you." I listen and I fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 9

**Night Nine - Zurie**

Alaric sighed and waved off Aido, "Can you go get me a glass please?" He nods and bows before leaving. I looked at him and bit my wrist, "Do you need some?" I let it drop onto his cheek but he shook his head, "Thanks to our family, Vampire blood isn't a problem." He touched my face and drew me in, "Why do you have that sad look on your face my dear Zurie?" I looked away and Aido's voice muffled, "I did not need to see that! What is wrong with me?!" Alaric got up and opened the door and said, "Ethan?" Aido's voice came back, "Yes Lord Alaric?" My brother went out and their voices drowned out. After a few moments he came back in with a wine glass and he dropped a blood tablet in and it turned a bloody red liquid. "Sorry about that." He sighed and sat down beside me, "Aido needs to learn some manners." The Headmaster barged in and Alaric snarls, "What is with people and their manners! Knock please!" Andrew was gasping, "Sorry Lord Alaric and Lady Zurie, I tried so hard to keep him out." Alaric sighed again and stood up, "What is it?" The Headmaster twirled around, "Haha! Miss Lucille's grandparents have arrived! Splendid time to host a party!" Alaric pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head, "You are a bit too happy at the moment." Headmaster Cross cheers, "Well to have one of the family who funds the school to be here to visit." Alaric walked out of the room, "I'll see to it that my Vampires will donate some money." The door shuts and I looked at Andrew, "Sorry that you had to experience…" I jestered at Headmaster Cross, "All of this…" Andrew smiled, "It was no deal, just a weird view of the Headmaster that was all." I waved, "It's almost morning I need to sleep. Good Morning." I left and walked down the hall. Aido was by the door to the exit and he walked over and meet me halfway, "Lord Alaric wants me to escort you to the dorms." I frowned and thought _He needs to stop this._ Aido began to blabber about how he wants to taste real blood and how the sunset looked.

Once we made it to the girl dorms we parted ways and I opened the door to my dorm and I sat down on my couch. I sighed and looked out the window before slipping into sleep. A light hit my eyes and just when I thought I just fell asleep I woke up and found Andrew standing over me blushing. "G-good morning Lady Zurie." I frowned, "It's not even time to wake up yet." He nods, "I know but Lord Alaric wants to see you." I sighed and got up and rubbed my eyes, "It better be worth it." I followed him outside. We went down the flight of stairs and Alaric met me at the bottom of the stairs and he held my hand, "Good morning, the Headmaster wants us to meet up with Lucille's grandparents." I frowned, "Us or the whole Night Class?" He nods, "The whole Night Class. Come." Alaric led us out of the dorms and we put up umbrellas for the people who can't walk in broad daylight. Once we arrived at the gates I heard, "Hey you! Stop trying to climb the wall!" That must of been Vivian, because her high pitched voice pierced my ears. "Get back!" Shouted Gabriel and the gates opened. "Squeee! Alaric!" My brother just sighed and shook his head. "Aido!" Shouted a girl and Ethan grins, "Hellooo ladies!" They fell over in a pile of bodies and sighed. I pushed my way to Alaric and held his hand and a bunch of girls scoffed, "Lord Alaric? Where are we headed?" He smiled, "To the gate in the front to meet Lady Lucille's grandparents.

We arrived at the gate and they opened, a limo arrived and they stepped out, "Hello." Lady Lucille ran up and greeted them, "Welcome Grandparents..." We opened our mouths, "She talked…" Ethan gawked and I pinched him, "She has a voice you know." Ethan yipped and shuffled away, "So, but seriously her voice is so not what I was expecting." I bowed to them and they walked over, "Lord Alaric! It is an honor to meet you and your sister, Lady Zurie." I smiled and they held my hand, "Hello Lady Violeta and Lord Diego." My Aristocrats gasped but I waved them off, "It is a honor to have you guys come here. Please allow us to carry your bags." They smiled and handed us their bags. I handed them to the waiting Aristocrats and we headed off to the campus.


	11. Chapter 10

**Night Ten - Lucille**

I glance at my grandparents and I sigh. Everyone goes on ahead and I stop walking. My grandparents notice and they stay with me. "So you decide to talk now since we've come." I roll my eyes and I glare at them. "Are you serious? You sent me here to punish me after my parent's death. You've shunned me since I don't drink blood. Why are you here?" They glance at me with cold eyes. My grandfather comes up to me and grabs me by the neck. "You are such a brat our dear grandchild. We sent you here for your own good. You've changed since your parents died and you've forced yourself to become weaker. That's not how this family is." After a while he lets me go and continues walking away.

After they disappeared, I finally started walking back to the dorm. I get stopped by a few people and they constantly ask me questions but Vivian drives them away. "Thank you for the help." She nods and notices the red hand marks on my neck. "What happened to you?" I slightly cover it up and I smile, "It's nothing you have to worry about." I wave and I walk away from her. When I reach the dorms I go straight up to my bedroom. Forget the ball there was no way I was going to be in the same room as them for hours. I go into my bathroom and I glance at the red hand marks start to bruise. I go into the main area of my room and I grab a book and I sit on my couch to read it. After a while I hear a knock on the door and I glance at it. "Who is it?" I wait a few minute before going back to my book. "Lady Lucille it's Samael and Nimue here. We've come to escort you to the party. I roll my eyes and I slam the book on the table, "I would rather die than spending fifteen minute in the same room as my grandparents. Leave now…" I slightly commanded them with my voice and silence remains for a while.

An hour goes by and another knock on the door and I accidentally slammed my book way too hard on the coffee table and broke it. I race to the door and I opened it, "Whatever you are here for, but I am not going to that party." I look at it is and I sigh. "What do you want Lord Alaric and Lady Zurie?" I turn around and I notice all the damages to my room. "Why aren't you at the party yet? All vampires are required to be there." I look at them clearly unhappy, "Because I don't want to be there, now leave me be." I try to slam the door shut but Alaric steps inside the doorway. "Do you have an issue with standing in the middle of a doorway?" I turn around and I leave them be. I look at my room and I instantly fix the broken areas with my powers. "Lady Lucille, it's especially urgent that you attend because it is your grandparents." I laugh at the word grandparents. "So you think you know everything. Well sorry to burst your bubbles but however you make look at it they aren't allowed to be called grandparents. Now I request that you leave me be this instant." I slowly try and hide the bruises on my neck. He notices me messing with my shirt's collar and glares at me, "Lady Zurie go entertain our guest while I deal with the _unwilling_ Pureblood here." She nods and walks away.

I glare at him for awhile and suddenly both Hati and Skoll appear. They growl at him for a bit and he sighs, "What are you hiding Lady Lucille." I sit down and I refuse to look at him. "It's none of your damn business Lord Alaric. My problems are my own." I grab the book that I've slammed down multiple times and I pick it up. "You want to know the scary thing about seeing the future? It's what you don't want to see that's the terrifying thing. What I saw that day is a compilation of things that should be impossible and things I've sworn never to do." He watches me as I put the book away and he makes a wild guess, "I'm guessing you saw yourself drinking blood." I look at Alaric slightly surprised but I regain my composure, "Don't take it personal but I don't trust you people. After what I've seen I would be a fool to trust anyone." My head starts to slightly pound and I sit down, "Damn it one of visions is about to occur. I don't know which one." I look out my dorm window and I see a kid walking into the city which looked familiar. Then it dawned on me. "Oh lord no! Not that vision! I have to go!" I run out of dorm room and I race after the kid.

I make it to the City Square and I think of what the surrounding areas looked like. All I remember from that one vision is this warehouse, a cross and the ringing of bells. I feel a slight poke on my shoulder and I see Alaric with me. "Why the hell are you here? Anyways where is the closest warehouse near a church?" I about walk around in circles when I spot a church with the same cross. I run towards the church and the bells start to ring. I immediately stop in my tracks, "Oh no I'm too late." I look around to find a warehouse and Alaric is behind me a bit out of breath. "Late for what?" I look around frantically and I look at him. "There was an attack on one of the students and to save him I…" I spot warehouse and I run in. I run up the multiple staircases and I hear screaming. I race towards the sound and I find a Level E vampire attacking the student. "Leave the kid be!" The Level E vampire looks at me and comes racing toward me. I summon my main Pureblood weapon, dual guns, and I shoot the vampire in one blow and he instantly turns to dust. I race towards the kid and I slightly hesitate. "Alaric if I can't stop myself, I need you to stop me." My eyes go red and I softly cry as I sink my fangs into his skin. After a few short minutes I instantly let go and I wait. "White hair?" I nod and the kid wakes up in pain. I summon second weapon and I handed him a blood tablet and glass to him and he drink it. "Help me take him back to the dorms and then I have to do something." Alaric nods and we take him back to the dorms.

When we reach the dorms we take him to my room for now and the bruises start to disappear instantly. I quickly change into something formal and I head towards the door. "Now you are going to the party?" I sigh and I glare at Alaric, "I'm ending the feud between my grandparents and I once and for all." I shut the door and we walk to the party. When we arrived, I still had my white hair and red eyes and I knew it would stay this way for a while. "Who is that Lord Alaric." Many of them thought the same and I glared at each and everyone of them. It instantly silenced everyone of them and my Aristocrats instantly bowed. "Lady Lucille…" I nod and a big set of gasp arise. "So you finally had blood in over how long." I walk up to the stage they were on and I glared at them. "This ends now grandfather. I am no longer that weak little girl you could bully on days end." He looked a bit shocked at me but smiles, "So whose blood did you take? Was it his?" My grandfather points to Alaric and I instantly slap my grandfather. "Shut up." My grandfather was instantly silenced. "Is it true did you really take his blood?" I roll my eyes as I heard Ethan talk. "Shut up Ethan I'm not in the mood for jokes." He gets silenced too and I glare at my grandfather. "You will leave the school this instance and we'll discuss your punishment at a later date with our lands council." My grandparents immediately leave and I slowly calm down. I walk off the stage but I get stopped by Zurie. "Did you take my brother's blood?" I sigh and I look her straight in the eyes, "No I did not but I now need to attend to something important. Nimue follow me now." She immediately follows me as we walk back to my room.

When we get back I see the boy writhing in pain. "Nimue get some water and a towel now!" She nods and I grab a knife and I slowly cut my palm. He slowly opens his eyes and looks at me. I hold my hand out and I calmly speak, "Drink, and the pain will lessen." He nods and starts drink blood from my cut palm. It hurt at first and then he falls back asleep. Nimue comes back and notices the blood. "What in the world happened?" I sigh and I slowly explain to her what had happened. "Since he's had my blood a bit he will slowly transgression to a Level C vampire so he won't degrade to a Level E." I slowly yawn and I move him to the bed so I can try to get some rest while Nimue watches us. "Nimue make sure nothing happens while I get some rest. Don't let anyone in until I say so." She nods and I slowly doze off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 11

**Night Eleven - Alaric**

I watched Lucille leave the party and I shook my head, "What a pain…" Zurie stared at me and slapped me, "Etch!" I glared at her, "What was that for?!" She sized me up and snarls, "Where were you? I was stuck here trying to entertain these wambos and you just run off!" I blushed and touched her face, "I am sorry Lady Zurie I was… running an errand?" She slaps me again, "Lies! Stop lying to me Alaric, you are a horrible liar and you know it!" I grinned, "I know but just for your sake, I can't tell you why." She nods and looked at me with distant, "I don't like them…" I frowned, "Who?" Zurie scoffs, "Lady Lucille's grandparents, something is off with them." I raised a brow, "Don't assume things, I am sure they are not accustomed to our, um ways?" Zurie pursed her lips, "You are horrible with words Lord Alaric, I can't believe you are leader of the vampires." She turned to leave but she got flocked with Aristocrats.

I went to my room and shut the door, I picked up a document and began to read it, "A new student is coming to our school? Huh…" I stared off into the distance and perked up, "What do you want?" knowing that Riemma was outside my door. "How long will you stand there?" Riemma was shocked and a bit flustered, I could hear it in her voice, "Oh, um Lord Alaric." Riemma started, "May I come in?" I sighed , "If you must." I tossed the document down and sat up. The door opened and she walked in, "Tell me Lord Alaric, why is it that Purebloods have it so much easier, A Pureblood's powers coursing through their veins and pure power at their fingertips." By now she has crossed the room and by the coffee table." "Riem-" She reached over and touched my face, "Shhh… I know you are craving it, I smelt blood on you, take my blood." I slapped her hand and stood up, "Is that what you want me to do? Take your blood and you take mine?" She looked hurt, "Lord Alaric, please." I was furious, "Taking Pureblood blood is a violation. Leave!" The door flew open and I pointed out. "Y-yes Lord Alaric…." She turned back and said, "Have a good night sleep" She left and I sad down and picked up the document. I heard from outside my door, "Got thrown out Riemma?" It was marcus. "Yes, he doesn't desire my blood…" Marcus sighed, "He reminds me of the Legendary One…. I wonder if they are related." Their voices drown out as they left and I sighed. _I am nowhere close to Kaname Kuran._ I read the document again, and threw it on my coffee table and picked up the one for the dance coming up and I had to maintain and oversee it. "L-lord Alaric?" It was Zurie, "I-I um… Riemma-" I locked the door with telekinesis and zapped her, "Oh, um you are busy, ok…" She left and I sighed, "I shouldn't have done that, but- tech… After today with the Headmaster and Lady Lucille, I need some time alone, no more people need to disturb me."

A knock was heard from my door, "Alaric, it's time to go to class, are you awake?" Zurie shouted I sat up and groaned, "I'll be right there." She left and I got dressed. I tied my tie on and pinned the broach on. "Another day, another fight, I'll see to it that it won't happen." My eyes shone red, "This won't be the end my dear Zurie." I stepped outside and my Aristocrats flocked around me and they followed me down the stairs, "Ready?" I spotted Lucille with the newest member of our group, Dominic. He stared at me with his blank blue eyes and I smiled, he shied away and I frowned at Aido who was staring at him, "Who is he?" I cleared my voice, "Vampires, please welcome Dominic Freizer, he is a distant relative of the Locke family." Dominic was about to open his mouth but Lucille narrowed her eyes and he obeyed. "On that note, let's go to class!" I headed out and they followed, _Ack, it is so hot outside!_ I heard from Aido and I slapped him, "Can you not?" I said to him. "You do not need to scream that into my head." He grinned, "I love this weather, It's only like 72 degrees outside." We headed to the gate and Vivian was doing her daily routine. "Get back! All of you move aside, it is past curfew shouldn't you all be back at your dorms?" Gabriel's voice sounded out, "Hey you, stop inching forward!"


	13. Chapter 12

**So sorry for the short chapters!**

 **Night Twelve - Lucille**

I watch as Alaric and Gabriel were glaring at each other. Vivian looks at me a bit confused, "Hey Alaric who is the girl with white hair?" I look at Vivian and he sighs, "Under some difficult circumstances, Lucille's hair has changed colors temporarily." I nod and she goes back to her job. I look away and I hear some whispers. "Isn't that Dominic Freizer from the Day Class? How did he get into the Night Class?" I glare at the girls and I guide Dominic and my aristocrats to the class.

When we all enter the classroom I get glares by the other Aristocrats. "What the hell are they talking about Lady Lucille?" I glare at Aido as Dominic watches me. "That is none of your business." Alaric cleared his voice from where he as standing by the window, "I turned him." I dropped my pencil and quickly regain my composure, "I turned Dominic into a vampire, it was life or death and I felt enough empathy to not watch him suffer his death. Now get back to work, I need Lady Zurie to run me an errand, come here please." All of Alaric's Aristocrats glare at Dominic. "Then why is he with Lady Lucille?" I was about fed up with Aido and I glared at him. "I am taking care of him since Alaric is so busy. Now Aido be quiet!" He instantly goes quiet and I sit back down and class begins.

When Zurie comes back, multiple students follow her, "Attention Night Class, we have four new students joining us today, Please welcome Dorian Kinderhook, Nicolas Winchester, Evelyn Mordeur, and Dante Bronwyn." The class cheered but I noticed that Dorian was staring at Alaric with pure hatred, Alaric just met his gaze and nodded. Dorian looked away and stared at Nicolas while Nicolas looked around with stunning blue eyes but he kept his impassive face. Evelyn smiled and holded Dante's arm while he just frowned at her. I glance at Alaric and Zurie and I look back my Aristocrats. I see the only girl out of the new group smiling at me and asks, "Why are you all separated? Wouldn't everyone under Alaric be sitting together?" I slightly roll my eyes and I look at the girl named Evelyn. "I think you should know the answer to that if you're so smart." Dante glares at me a bit and I return that glare ten fold and Evelyn realizes something, "Wait are you Prin-" I glare at her and I say these two words, "Shut up." Everyone looks at me confused and I shake them off.

When classes end I leave immediately and I look back at my aristocrats, "Dominic and my Aristocrats we are leaving." We all leave together and we go back to the dorms. "Lucille Locke come here real quick with Dominic." I look back and I spot Alaric with the Headmaster and I groan. "We'll be right there. You guys go back to the dorms while Dominic and I deal with some business." My Aristocrats nod and they continue walking. We walk back into classroom and I watch Alaric and the Headmaster. "So this is the new vampire that was turned. Tell me what happened." I sigh and I look up at the headmaster, "In a compilation of my visions one that I saw was about a boy who was attacked by a Level E vampire and…" He nods and glances at me stuttering to say the next part. "Basically in the vision it showed her saving the boy by turning him into a vampire. The vampire has already been dealt with." I glance over at Alaric and I nod. "Sir please don't reprimand her! She saved my life! If not for her I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for Lady Lucille." The headmaster sighs and ruffles the kid's hair. "I understand but Dominic know that your new life will be much more different and much more difficult. You will now feel an urge for the blood of humans but you cannot drink it. You will now be taking blood tablets as a supplement for blood. Since you were originally a human there is a chance that you will regress to a Level E vampire like the one who attacked you." I glare at the Headmaster and I reply coldly, "That won't happen. He has received a bit of my blood so he is now a Level C Vampire." He nods and finishes the conversation. We head back to the dorm once he finishes talking to Dominic. The headmaster nods and attaches a bracelet on both Dominic and I so he wouldn't be able to harm anyone.


	14. Chapter 13

**Night Thirteen - Zurie**

I gasped as I heard Lucille talk to Alaric and kept my mouth shut as I walk quietly to my dorm, I shut the door and sat down on my coffin shaped couch and shiver, _I knew it, Alaric would never turn a human into a vampire._ I heard a knock on my door I walked over to the door and opened it, "Oh, Alaric?" He shoved me into the room farther and his eyes flashed red, "You heard what happened didn't you, how could you!" He shoved me to the couch and sat down next to me, "I have to know what is going on, Alaric, why did you keep this from me?" Alaric stared at me and his angry look disappeared, "Zurie, even though I wasn't the one who turned Dominic, he still is a turned vampire. I have to protect him from what he might become, Dominic needs more than just that tiny bit of blood, to keep him from falling to a Level E, he needs more, but I doubt Lady Lucille will let him." I touched his face and frowned, "I bet she will if you told her to." I slapped him and stood up, "Why did you really come Lord Alaric?" His serious look returned and he stood up, "Why did you listen in Zurie?" I gasped, "I didn't mean too, I was just passing by and-" He tipped his head raised an eyebrow, "And?" I looked at him and smiled, "I heard you guys, Aido wanted to talk to you, I didn't intend to listen in on you guys." Alaric frowned and he looked at me and sighed, "Now you tell me that Ethan wanted me." He turned and left in a matter of seconds.

Another knock was heard from my door and Dorian came in and advanced me, "I knew it you are a _Pureblood!"_ He tackles me and holds a knife at my throat, "If you knew me, you would know that I _hate_ Purebloods with a passion!" He slits my throat and it heals, "If you would know me, you would know that I _hate_ anyone disturbing me while I was alone, I go into my dorm when I need time alone, but how would you know that?" My eyes shined red and he flies off, "Don't come alone when you try to attack a Pureblood." He looked a bit terrified but he snarls., "Your eye controlling won't work on me, nor any of my friends, we are immune." I was stunned, _how can that be? Can Alaric control them?_ "Alaric won't control me either, he tried to stop me on the way here but he couldn't I know what you are thinking, now face me Pureblood!" He lunges but he got restrained, "Nico?" I looked behind him and Nicolas had his hand raised and a furious look on his face, "Please, don't hurt Alaric's sister… we just got here, I do not want to be thrown out." He released his hand and Dorian stumbled forward and growls, "Fine." He storms out and Aido walked in, "Lady Zurie!" He rushes over and stops to look at Nicolas, "Hey!" Nicolas blushed and follow Dorian out. I frowned at Aido and blinked, "D-Did you just make Nico blush?" Aido shrugged, "Why not? I make everyone blush! I just seem to have a bigger effect on girls, man Nico is cute." I slapped him and he stumbled, "Get your head out of there Aido!"

I met up with the rest of the group and Alaric was by the door looking at me, "Could I talk to you outside please?" I stepped on out and he stared at me, "I think you are jealous of Lady Lucille, I can see it on your face. Please, that hurts me." I started to tear up and I hugged him, "I'm sorry, it's just that lately you have been with Lucille so much I never had time to talk to you Lord Alaric." He stared at me with his blood red eyes and he smiled, "I always have time for you Lady Zurie, please let me make up for it." He looked at me seriously and said, "Will you go the dance with me?" I hugged him, "Yes I will." He caught me and swings me around. "Hey are you two love birds done yet?" Aido was leaning against the doorframe with Nico looking at us with a grin, "You guys coming back in or not? We have school to attend to." We smiles and headed back in and regrouped. Soon all of us were heading out to the gates and did our daily routine of the Disciplinary Crew telling the Day Class to go back to their dorms and get out of the way of us. Surprisingly Aido was holding hands with Nicolas and the girls gawked, "Aido is gay?!" I grinned at Alaric and he smirked, "It was about time that he showed it."

 **Yeah to make this a twist Winterly and I decided to make Aido, well... gay... =/**


	15. Chapter 14

**I hope you guys aren't getting bored. Some of you get to this point and it makes me happy.**

 **Night Fourteen - Lucille**

One afternoon I received a letter and I opened it up. After I finished reading I grew so angry windows started breaking apart. Footsteps rushed into my room and looked at me. "Lady Lucille what in the world is going on that you had to break the windows again?" I glare at Samael and everyone else. "I've got summons to come home." I start packing my things and I look at everyone, "Watch over Dominic you guys." I slowly pick up my bag of things and I make it down the the main hall in the dorms. "Do you have to break the windows every time you get angry?" I look over and I spot Alaric and I laugh sarcastically, "I'll be going home for a while, make sure my Aristocrats and Dominic don't do anything stupid. He nods and repairs the windows. I wave goodbye to everyone and I hand them vile of blood and I sigh. I make the long journey back to the castle in North America.

When I arrived back at the castle I was greeted by multiple maids and butlers. "Lucille so you've returned good. Maids take her things to her room and get her ready for this evening." I stare confused at my grandparents and he smiles evilly and I knew instantly something isn't right. When I got to my room I instantly had the maids leave my room. I pull out a piece of paper and I start writing on it. " _My aristocrats, I fear that my grandparents have done something, and so I don't think I'll be back in a few days. I can't tell what they have done but no matter what happens if I don't come back, you must not come for me. You will not be able to face my grandparent. Do not force the other purebloods either. I will find myself a way out of it."_ I quickly seal the letter and I summon Hati and Skoll and I look at them, "Take this to Nimue and Samael. This is extremely important and don't let anyone stop you. If my grandparents send people to stop you kill them at all costs." They nod and disappear I sigh and my door burst open. "You dumb child!" My grandfather starts yelling and looks at a group of people, "Fetch those two familiars and make sure that they don't escape!" I turn to my grandfather and I watch him. "You've caused us all a bit of trouble now it will finally end. We've found a suitable partner for you who is one of the purebloods on the council. You remember Sir Blackthorne right, turns out his son is coming of age and to have good relations you are going to marry their son in one months time." I glare at my grandfather, "I will never follow your plans. Nor will I ever marry someone that I don't love! I knew you were cruel but to this extent was unthinkable." My grandfather barks orders at the maids and they take me and get me ready for this evening.

When evening came around they dragged me to the dining hall and used a charm that kept me quiet. I spotted Sir Blackthorne and his son. His son stared at me creepily and I about gag even though I couldn't. "Lady Lucille welcome back." My grandfather looks at me and I glare at him, "She hasn't been feeling very well since she arrived back home. So she feels a bit unwell to talk." They nod in understanding and Blackthorne's looks at me from top to bottom. He watches me and dinner starts. When dinner ends I storm to my room and I lock myself in there. I look at myself still noticing that my hair was white but my eyes just started shading from a red to silver color. I break the charm and I sigh, "Seems like the blood is losing its effects." I hear a knock on the door and I look who it is. "Zachariah Blackthorne, the rude Pureblood son." I open the door and I glare at him, "What do you want." He creepily smiles at me and steps in. "Is that how you talk to your future husband?" I step on his foot and I kick him in the underzone region of him. "You will never be my husband! Now get out of my sight Blackthorne." My voice sends him out of my room flying and I shut the door and I lock it. I refused to leave my room and I about killed anyone who tried to make me leave. Weeks went by and my powers started to strain. I sigh waiting for Hati and Skoll to come back. By the third week my eyes turned completely silver and my hair now start turning black. They were constantly watching my every movement so their plans wouldn't fail.


	16. Chapter 15

**Night Fifteen - Nimue**

One week after her summons home, it was late in the evening when I heard howling in the distance. I got up from my desk when someone stopped me, "Nimue, what are you doing in the middle of class?" I turned around and I spot Lady Zurie waiting for an answer. "Lady Zurie no offense but you aren't my master and you also don't like her either but something about that howling makes me concerned." She laughs a bit and glares at me, "Are you assuming that werewolves are coming to attack us now." I softly groan and I look back at her. "If vampires are possible why not werewolves. Anyways our master has been gone for about a week and we have not her back from her. That causes me for concern. You may hate her like everyone else apart of your group but to us she is the only thing that matters to us." The howling gets louder as I rush out of the classroom and Samael follows me. "Do you think it's our lady's familiars?" I nod quietly but with a stern look on my face.

When we reach the gates we see two wolves bloodied to no end and I instantly knew who they were. "Samael get the rest of our group and make sure either Haru or Rima get here the quickest their powers will heal the familiars." He nods and runs back to the school. I hear rustling in the grass and I look away from the familiars. "Who's there? Come out now!" Two figures come out and I slowly recognize the house symbol on them. "Did you harm our masters familiars, you five servants of the Lock Family…" I glare at them and they smile, "We're just following the master's orders." I levitate them all up into the air and I slowly choke them. "You will pay your crimes for harming our lady's familiars.

After I finished them all off, Rima and Haru slowly healed Hati and Skoll. "Nimue Hati had this letter in her mouth addressed to us." I glance at the letter and a voice rings out, "What is going on here?" We all glance towards the school area and we found everyone from the Night Class led by Alaric. I open the letter and I recognized Lady Lucille's handwriting. I slowly read it to myself and I frown and everything starts to levitate. "Nimue what did she say?" I look towards Samael knowing the news would hurt him the most. I look towards the other night class students as I slowly calm down. "Don't worry Lord Alaric, nothing's going on but we the aristocrats of Lady Lucille have business to attend to. Rima and Haru help Lady Lucille's familiar back to the dorm. They need rest after the long journey. Julian you and Nora will take care of Dominic and Samael, because you know their admiration towards our lady." They all nod and I slowly crunch the letter in anger, and I think to myself. I walk to the dorm when someone stops me, "What happened?" I turn to see Lady Zurie and Lord Alaric still waiting for an answer. "I'm sorry Lady Zurie and Lord Alaric this does not concern you. This matter has no relations to you." I walk away and I head towards the dorms.

When I reached my room everyone was already here. "Nimue what did the letter say?" I look at everyone and I sigh, "Something's happened down in The Locke Estate. Our lady, when she arrived she felt something off with her grandparents' attitudes and felt that they were plotting something. So she wrote us this letter." Every single face was frowning or was in anger and I knew they all had the right to be angry. Samael burst in anger and about lights my room up, "They had the audacity to try something and lured the Lady away from us! I don't care if they're purebloods, whatever they plan to do to the lady it will never succeed!" I glare at Samael and Haru shoots water at him, "Cool it." We all stare in shock at Haru when he said something. Rima looks at her brother Haru and he calms down. "What do we do?" I glance at Rima and Nora and I sigh, "We can't do anything. She specifically said that we can't let anyone know and that we can not come. We would last a second against her parents." Everyone looks down and nods. I uncrumple the letter and I set it down on the table and we all stare at the letter. We had no idea what to do at this point knowing that we couldn't protect our lady.


	17. Chapter 16

**Night Sixteen - Zurie**

Alaric bursted into my room and scowls, "Where is Lady Lucille?" I shrugged, "I have no idea. Honestly I thought she would of told you because you are our Dorm President." He growls, "Some Vampires do not follow rules." I grinned, "Like?" Alaric looked at me, "Do I need to specify?" I nodded, "Yes please! I would _love_ to hear who they are." Alaric sighed and shook his head, "Fine, Aido, Lucille, Marcus, and hmm. That is about it, oh and Lucille's Aristocrats." I blinked, "Well than, what are you going to do about Lady Lucille?" He scratched his head, "I'm going to her myself." I watch my brother as he tries to leave, "You don't even know where she lives, and all that we know is that someone tried to kill her familiars. We shouldn't get involved in their own matters. All that I saw was a letter in that Aristocrats hand." My brother looks back at me, "A letter?" I nod and he walks away. I guessed he was going to confront the Aristocrat and get the information himself. I run after him and tackled him from behind, "What are you really going to do Lord Alaric?" He throws me off and turns to me, "Honestly it won't be harsh. Don't panic, ok?" He taps my head and I watched the Dorm President walk away with a sad face, "I never know what is going on in his mind…" My Familiar appeared next to me holding a toy and she shakes it, _Males, they have nothing going on in their heads if you want to know._ I stared at her and she looks up at me, _what?_ I shook my head and smiled, "Nothing, you are just the amount of joy to make me smile Shira." She drops her toy and grins, _Happy to be of assistance!_ She disappears and I run after Alaric.

I met up with Alaric at the gate just as he was leaving and I stopped him, "I am coming with you." He shakes my hand off of his wrist and he says, "No, you have to stay here, I am not leaving this place without a president. Both President and Vice President of the dorms should not leave this school. Especially when we have humans about around or glorious night." I started to argue but he hugs me, "Zurie, I need you to stay here, I am _not_ letting Aido be in charge. Plus, I know you can handle this." I pull away and scowled, "You just want me to keep Aido in check don't you." He blushed, "Maybe…" I pursed my lips and I put my hands on my hips, "Come on, I don't want to be on Aido duty while you are gone, plus slapping him isn't my idea of a fun time." He laughed, "Nor is mine, do you think slapping Aido is enjoyable for me?" I slowly nod and he chuckles, "You are funny Zurie. Sometimes I worry about you." I looked at him and frowned, "You always worry about me." I tossed him the empty flask that was left for Dominic, "You need that." He nods"Thanks, but I think you have convinced me that you should come along." He waved his hand and Aido comes tumbling out of thin air, "Yes Lord Alaric?" My brother smiled, "For your early birthday present, you are in charge of the Night Class until I return. Tell Lucille's Aristocrats that they have to choose one to lead as Vice. Mkay?" Aido salutes and marches embarrassingly off. "I am totally going to make fun of that when I return." I said as Alaric grins, "I would love to see that."

We walk out of the gate and Alaric and I were about to round the corner of the Day Class area when the students flocked us, "Ooo Night Class students! Oh please tell me what it is like and why Dominic is now one of you." I shivered at the sound of _one of you_. "Now now students, I wouldn't want you to be late for your next class now do you." Alaric smiles and they girls giggles before leaving. "Alaric?" He frowns, "Hmm?" I looked down and said, "How do you know where are are going?" Alaric frowns, "I dunno. I will hope that this Aristocrat stalking us will tell us. Nimune? Come out, I know you are following us." She steps out from behind a post and bows, "My bad Lord Alaric, but I don't want you to barge into my lady's house without consulting with us." Alaric frowns, "If I let you tag along, will you guide us to the house? I wish to see Lady Lucille." She nods and said, "I guess…" Alaric nods off we go.


	18. Chapter 17

**Night Seventeen - Nimue**

"You shouldn't have come." I look at Lady Zurie and Lord Alaric. "And why not?" I look at them and I sigh, "Our Lady specifically said not to go and get you involved. She can handle problems by herself." I walk forward in front of them to see if anything was in the distance. "Well then your Lady is an idiot. No one can do anything by themselves." I glare at Lady Zurie and the clear annoyance in her voice. "Lady Zurie you know nothing about my lady, so don't think you can act like you hate everyone besides Lord Alaric. Now shut her up before I decide to kill her." Lord Alaric glares at me and Lady Zurie pours. "You know killing a pureblood is an offense in our community." I glare at them and I roll my eyes, "Then why shouldn't the person who murdered my lady's parents and brother in a single life get put to death. You both are clearly ignorant. No one in the modern world follow those old rules that were set up. They would use another without blinking an eye." I storm off ahead of them after bursting out in anger.

A week passed and we made it to Europe. We made it to London and I go off to find a certain building. "It's the Crurorem child? Why is she here? Didn't her family personally get rid of her?" I clench my fist and I glare at them. Lord Alaric and Lady Zurie follow me as I stand in front of a huge mansion. I break the gate down with a kick and I walk inside. "Nimue Crurorem, what do you think you are doing to your own home!" I look over and I spot my mother and father together and I sigh. "If I find out that either of you two had helped in our lady's disappearance you should know the consequences." I leave quietly after that and Buy three tickets for a plane trip to North America. "Wait why do you live in London while your lady rules over North America?" I laugh at Lady Zurie's words, "You still haven't figured it out after all this time. My lady is the ruler over all of Europe and the entire Western Hemisphere. You're on our territory now so be nice." I leave for the airport almost leaving them alone.

Another week goes by and we make our way in towards the main land in North America. "Wait so Lucille controls all of Europe and the entire Western Hemisphere. That's supposed to be impossible." I yawn slightly and I look at Lady Zurie. "Not for her family, since they are the strongest purebloods out there. They got the others to bow under her family's will. Effortlessly without bloodshed." I spot a large house in the distance and I turn around. "We're coming up around her home now. I need you to put these one so the location of her home stays a secret this time." Lord Alaric nods and puts it one but Lady Zurie protests for a bit. I guide them through the forests and we come up to the house and I unblind them. "Welcome to the Locke Estate." It looked a bit gloomy yet modern.

I open the door and we are greet with a bunch of people in the estate. "What is going on?" I look around and I see a maid walk over and I push her against the wall. "What the hell is going on?" She looks at me a bit scared and stutters, "It's the young Lady's wedding today so all our guest our waiting for the ceremony to start." I slit the throat of the maid and I through her out of the house. "Her grandparents have crossed the final straw this time. Follow me I should know where her room is if the designs are the same to the original Estate's design." I lead them up the stairs and I knock on the door where Lady Lucille's room should be. "Whoever you are get out and leave me alone." I feel shocked for a moment and I sigh, "Lady Lucille it's Nimue. We have come here to help you." The door slightly cracks open and she glances out and pulls me into her room. "Nimue, you shouldn't have come here! You know you have no power over my grandparents." I slowly calm her down while she was crying. "Well these two purebloods with me forced me to come with them." She looks over and sighs. "Lady Lucille your hair!" She sighs and nods, "It's for the best that it's almost gotten back to normal. The seal will still remain one my powers." Footsteps arise and Lucille shoves is into the closet together. "Please stay in there for now and don't make a sound." We stay quiet and the room door opens again. "It's time now Lucille." She nods and leaves.


	19. Chapter 18

**Squee! ALARIC!**

 **Night Eighteen - Alaric**

I walk out of the closet and sat down and I stared at the ground and sighed, "How exactly are we going to get her back?" Zurie sighed with me again and we stared at the door. "Just trust her and if we go along, maybe we can convince her to come back early?" Zurie tips her head and I nod, "Maybe…" I levitate a rose and spins it. "If we can convince Nimue." Zurie disintegrates the rose and I wipe my hands from the remains. The door opens and Lady Lucille's grandfather steps in, "What do we have here?" I stood up and looked at him, "Hello, Sir." He looks angry and barks at his servants, "Tie them up and make them watch the ceremony." I snarled at him and I reluctantly let them tie me up. Zurie puts up a fight but I shook my head and she sighs and gets tied up. Lucille's grandfather glares at us and speaks, "Now you will watch our granddaughter and her marriage take place." Nimue growls and about screams, "Since when did you ever care about Lucille's happiness and what she wanted? Oh right you never cared." Lucille's grandfather leaves and the servants brings us to the front row of the ceremony. Zurie huffs and the servants look at her and they freeze a bit. Zurie grins but they pushed her. I shook my head and they ordered us to sit. The ceremony begins and I crossed my arms, "Yelch." Zurie looked at me, "You always get pale whenever lovey stuff comes up." I groan and stare at the front. "Thank you all for coming to the wedding ceremony between my granddaughter Lucille Locke and Zachariah Blackthorne." The speech goes one and we could tell that Lady Lucille was not happy and glared at the guy named Zachariah.

I gag and Zurie punches me, "Can you stop?" I cough up blood, "I can't it just happens!" Zurie struggles to give me a towel but then Zachariah turns to us and stares at Alaric. His fangs showed and Zurie growls, "Oh no you don't!" Zachariah launches at I and I fall back into my chair, Zurie screams and tries to pull him off. "Get off you fletching!" Zachariah opens his mouth and with my arms banded I couldn't stop him, but Lucille grabs Zachariah and throws him against the altar. "I've kept my mouth shut the entire time and I'm through with this charade. I will not marry Zachariah and you two are no longer head of the family house. I am the leader of this house." Zachariah rubs his shoulders and Lucille's Grandfather growls. "And if you don't marry him who will you marry since your brother died." Lucille glares at her grandfather, "I would never have married my brother even if you tried to force us. He is my brother for goodness sake!" Her grandfather snarls and pulls me to his side, "You _have_ to marry a Pureblood!" I struggle against the rope and I broke free, and Zurie kicks her grandfather and he looks at her, "So we are pulling kicks now?" I frowned, "That makes no sense!" Her grandfather shrugs, "Forget it…" Lucille goes up to her grandfather and swipes something from him. "This does not belong to you anymore. Get out of this house! You are no longer welcomed! As from here on now I am the head of the Locke household and if any of you try to help my grandparents, you will be thoroughly punished." Lucille walks out of the reception with the rest of the vampires staring at her. "Let's go." I zap the ropes loose while Nimue and Zurie run after me.

We arrived back into Lucille's room and Nimune walks over to her, "Lady Lucille?" Lucille looks over at Nimue and she softly smiles, "I'm fine now that this mess is over but now that I've taken over the entire family my work is going to be much harder. Not to mention taking care of the entire West Hemisphere and most of Europe. I was never too keen on the idea of marriage nonetheless with my brother either, because he's family and family should remain family and nothing more." Zurie looked at me and frowned, "Family may be family but to keep the Pureblood line alive, they have to marry." I nod and looked at her, "We weren't so keen on marrying but after awhile it kinda fit." Lucille looks a bit upset, "You have got to be kidding me. I figure that vampires in the Asian territory would be more sensible than that but I've misjudged you both. My mother married my father who was apart of another pureblood family. They weren't related but they made connections with each other and had a happy life." We looked at her and I shook my head, "There aren't anymore Purebloods in the Asian Territory…" Lucille frowns and pulls out a map and marks many places. "Then branch out there are millions in the world beyond yours. There are multiple pureblood families here on this side of the world." Zurie looks at her, "To keep a powerful Pureblood line, we have to stay in the family." Lucille glares at the both of us and looks at Nimue, "Powerful oh that is hilarious! You might be the most powerful in Asia but not in the entire world. Now we're leaving. I can't stand to stay here any longer nor talk to you two." Zurie frowns and the lights flicker and the bust. I look at her and I wave my hand they repaired, "Don't kill the lights, or anything, please?" Zurie pursed her lips and the windows blow up. I shook my head and before I could repair it.

Lucille walks up to Zurie and slaps her across the face, "You are in my home and in my territory and if you do anything else I will make sure that you will never step into our territory ever again." I glare at her, "Don't slap her!" I push her away and hold Zurie into my arms, "Never _ever_ touch her again." Zurie rubs her face and stares at Lucille. "No, it was my fault. I blasted two things." I snarled, "She turned a human and blasted the windows that _I_ had to repair! Oh and don't forget that I saved her skin on taking the blame on turning that human." Lucille glared at me and her eyes turn red, "I never asked you to take the blame for it! I couldn't just let him die no matter how much I hate blood. When I don't drink blood I don't have much control on my powers which is why I don't speak but I suggest for you to watch your tongue while on my territory Alaric. Things will turn ugly." I snarls and I grabbed Zurie wrist and teleported outside.

Zurie looked at me and sniffles, "I hate when you get angry, it isn't like you." I sighed and looked away, "I'm sorry but I can't let anyone hurt you Zurie." I touched her face, "You are dear to me." Zurie steps back and runs into a man with Brown hair and brown eyes, "Woah. Hey there." Zurie turned around and gawked, "L-Lord Kaname?!" Kaname smiled, "Wow so I am known in America, didn't realize it. Who are you guys? I know you aren't Aristocrats…" I bowed, "My sister and I are the Purebloods of Asia Lord Kaname." Kaname nods, "I see… so there were Purebloods left in Asia. If I would've known I wouldn't have left." We frowned, "You left?!" Kaname nods again, "I left to find Purebloods to keep my family like going. Apparently we failed… well I failed." We frowned evenmore, "What?! Your Pureblood line is gone?" Kaname shrugged, "I and my daughter are all that is left of the Kuran family. Yuki and I divorced, I guess I kinda saw that coming." We looked at him and sighed, "Pureblood families are so hard to come by these days, but without Purebloods this is chaos. Without us the world of vampires would be thrown into despair and war." I growled, "Then why did you leave? Why did Yuki leave you, didn't she know how that would turn out? That we know only two Pureblood lines are left." Kaname nods, "Perhaps there are more Purebloods around the world, just like the Locke family." Zurie snarls, "Well this black haired Pureblood named Lucille is a Pureblood. Man she needs some help. Kaname Mind whipping her into shape?" Kaname looked down, "I'll take that into consideration, Lady Zurie." I looked at Kaname and said, "By the way she bit a human, is there a way that the human can stop degeriating into a Level E?" Kaname looked grave and nods, "Give him a vile of the purest blood of the person who bit the human." I nodded and said, "Why are you here?" Kaname looked at us, "I came here to ask you actually, maybe you are able to help me and help find my daughter." I blinked, "Where is she? And what are you getting at?" Lord Kaname's eyes glistened red, "You find my daughter and I'll come back to teach the Night Class."


	20. Chapter 19

**Night Nineteen - Lucille**

I watched them as they talk with a strange man. He looked kind of familiar and I think of my mother. When they leave I see the man just standing there and he turns towards where I was. When I saw his face I instantly recognized it. "It can't be!" I come out of the shadows and Nimue follows me. I turn towards her, "Go back to the school and tell our friends I'm okay. I have something to do real quick." She hesitantly nods and disappears. I walk down and I walk towards the stranger. "You are?" I softly laugh, "I think you should know after what that girl said about me. She's hated me for some reason but I don't know why." I see the redness in his eyes sparkle a bit, "You're Kaname aren't you." He nods and looks at me, "Then you're Lucille the apparent arrogant pureblood." I softly laugh, "Arrogant very funny. To be honest I don't have much time left to speak. You want them to look for your daughter right." He nods but looks at me a bit confused, "What do you mean not much longer to speak?" I sigh, "My powers are a bit too powerful for me to handle so we placed a seal on them. When I drink blood that seal is released for a temporary amount of time. Most of the time I hate the sight of blood but I had to throw my hate out of the window to save that kid. He was about to die and my powers already foresaw what would happen. Anyways I don't think you'll be able to find your daughter." He stares at me and I pull out a locket which belonged to my mother. "And why do you say that?" I place the locket in his hand and I slowly walk away. He opens the locket and looks back up at me, "Who are you and how did you get this?" I slowly turn around, "It belonged to my mother, she gave it to me a few days before she died." I walk away knowing everything was done and I slowly close my eyes and I think of the academy.

When I open my eyes I find myself back in the courtyard I see two wolves running up to me. They pounce on me and knock me to the ground. "I missed you guys too. Now let me get up." They instantly get up and I see all my Aristocrats rushing in, "What is going on with Hati and Skoll? Wait is that…! Lady Lucille you're back!" I see a bunch of people rushing towards me and dog pile onto me. "Will you all get off me!" I glare at them as they slowly start getting off me, "Wait where is your locket?" I sigh and I roll my eyes, "It's gone back to its rightful owner. Now can we go inside please, I'm extremely exhausted." They all nod as we go back inside. When we walk inside I hear a loud screech in the main area, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK!" I slightly rub the temples of my forehead, "Ethan shut up will you, and leave me alone." I walk up the stairs while leaving Ethan Aido speechless. I plop down onto my bed in my room and I sigh. I lay there for a while clearing my mind before I fall asleep.

When I wake up it was in the late afternoon and about time to go to class. I slowly get up and I notice there was no more white hair. I change my clothes and I head downstairs to meet up with my aristocrats. When I get downstairs I feel a tone of glares coming at me. I walk over to my Aristocrats and I sigh and wrote, "And so she probably talked about everything that happened." Nimue glances at me worriedly. I smile back and I wrote, "Don't worry I'm fine." She nods and we walk toward the door, "Stop!" I turn around and I find Zurie glaring at me, "There you are!" She turned her gaze back to her Aristocrats, "Lord Alaric wishes that all of his Aristocrats come back to the office with him in five minutes. Quit that glaring Ethan Aido and come. A guest really wants to meet you along with the rest of you." She points to her Aristocrats and turns and leaves. Her Aristocrats frowned and shrugged but file out. I roll my eyes and I turned to leave to get to the classroom. When we reach the entrance there will still annoying people but one face stops me. I see a man walk over to us and Vivian walks over to him. I rush over to Vivian and I put a hand on her shoulder before writing back on my notebook, "Stop! He is very important to this school and the night class society." I turn to face the man and I write, "Kaname?" He softly smiles and pats my head, "I'm here."


	21. Chapter 20

**Night Twenty - Zurie**

I heard a commotion outside the office and Sebastian stood up and ushered my brother and I to follow him. We turned to the right and saw Kaname talking to Vivian, "Like you're the headmaster's daughter?" Vivian gawked, "K-Kaname. Kuran? Like thee Kaname Kuran?" Lord Kaname nods, "In the flesh!" A person runs and tried to tackle Kaname but he knocks him away, "Another assailant…" He looks at the boy and frowns, "You are?" The boy on the ground was Gabriel, "I am Gabriel Cross. Why are you here _Vampire?_ " We hissed and he looks at us and his sword glistined. Kaname looked at it and opened his hand and the sword flies into his hand, "Put this away would you?" He growls and tossed it back to him. Gabriel snarls and sheathed it. "Now then, Vivian, Gabriel? Continue your duty okay? With Kaname back, I am sure the other vampires have felt his presence." They nodded and ran down the hall.

About three minutes later our Aristocrats came down the hall and gasped, "I knew it! Lord Kaname!" Aido bowed, "It is an honor to have you back." Kaname looked at them and frowned, "Hanabusa? Wait where is the others?" Ethan frowned, "You mean my dad? Oh they are no longer here I am Ethan, your Lordness." He looked at his Aristocrat classmates and nodded, "We are all offspring of your original Aristocrats Lord Kaname." Kaname nods, "I see, well it is nice to see that the Aidos and still up and so are your families." Headmaster Cross cleared his throat, "Let's continue this inside, shall we?" All of us but Lady Lucille and her Aristocrats followed in, we looked at each other with looks of uneasiness, "Kaname, would you mind telling them why you are here?" Kaname nods, "Yes, I am here because of those two." He nods at my brother and I. "They are looking for my lost daughter. I'll be taking over their place until they return. Or perhaps I'll come along, who knows." He looks at our Aristocrats and they had their mouths open. "Aido, Souen, Ichijo, Kain, Toya, and Shiki, close your mouths. It's not polite." Alaric mutters and they sat up straight and closed their mouths. Kaname laughed, "It's quite alright." Aido stood up and grabbed Kaname's hand, "I shouldn't have been so rude to you earlier." Kaname frowns, "When?" Aido gazed at him, "And your eyes- ngh!" Alaric slapped Aido and pulls him away, " _Enough!_ " Aido whimpers, "Sorry I was out of line." Kaname chuckled, "Same bloodline, same attitude. Did I ever have to tell you, I slapped your dad a few times here too." Aido rubbed his face and licked the blood off of his cheek, "Father, like son." Kaname smiles and Headmaster Cross clears his throat, "So when do you guys leave?" Kaname shook his head, "I want Aido, Shiki, the three Purebloods to go find her. I'll stay here with the others to make sure they stay in check." The others frowned and pouted, " _Aido?_ I get why Shiki going but _Aido_ of all things?!" Andrew shrieks and Alaric slapped Andrew, "Stop, it's already been made."

We told Lady Lucille and she looked at us like we were crazy and wrote in her notebook, "If she's missing them she doesn't want to be found." Kaname looks at her and nods, "She is arrogant." We nodded madly and Alaric turns to his class and yells, "I have a favor for you guys." The vampires stood up and listened intently. "This is Kaname Kuran, he will be your Dorm President while I am away. The class whispered and a vampire raised a hand, "Is he really Kaname Kuran?" She asked and looked at him. Kaname nods, "Yes." He said and looked at Alaric, "Where is that half-Vampire?" I glare st Alaric and Kaname and I wrote, "None of your damn business." Lucille walked away and Kaname looked at us, "Why doesn't she speak?" We look at each other, "She is afraid of exploding the world in such. Don't mind her." I muttered, "Look Lucille, Kaname was here so he could help _your_ Half-Vampire!" I yelled after her. The class looked at Lucille and back at Alaric, "S-So it was never Alaric!" Aido stuttered. Dominic looked down and Kaname nods, "Come here." Dominic hesitated and Samael jumped up, "First off Aido, she didn't have a choice. He was attacked by a Level-E vampire. She knew if she didn't turn him he would've died. So take your prideful ass and cry over something else. Our lady has taken enough abuse from your aristocrats. She had no one after her parents and brother were murdered. She was abused by her father's own parents. And you she isn't arrogant! I bet Zurie told you that. My lady has lost everyone she held dearly, her mother was the most caring woman and she wouldn't grow such an arrogant daughter. No one knew who her mother's parents but her father accepted her anyway." Aido grows red and starts shouting, but Kaname's eyes grow red and they shut up. Nimue glares at Samael, "They won't understand anyway. No one ever does, she gave away the only memento of her mother to someone. We're leaving… Alaric if you ever wanted a war then you will have to face the entire Western Hemisphere, Europe, and our allies. Let's go, and that means you too Dominic. Before you judge her anymore think of your actions and words carefully even though she refuses to speak, she is currently protecting us all from accidentally destroying this entire area. You all think you are just think about a young girl who has to live with seeing her parents getting murdered right before her eyes and being the living one to tell the tale." All of Lucille's Aristocrats and Dominic leave the classroom. All that was left was silence. No one dared to speak and they all looked at each other. "What just happened?" I looked at Aido and Alaric slapped him. "Not the time, _Aido._ "After a while the Headmaster comes into the deadly silenced room. "I'm disappointed in all of you and most of all you Kaname. Lucille is returning to North America because there is nothing left here for her. Kaname the fact that you can't recognize your own granddaughter is simply shaming. So spent her life protecting that child. She's suffered losing her entire family and having to rely on just her self for protection from a young age. You all drove a child away, who has been hurting for years and you all added to her burden. You may not like her but that does not excuse the acts that you've made to her. Alaric I'm also disappointed in you the fact that you let your aristocrats slander others to the point of no return. You all judged her too quickly before you actually got to know her." The headmaster left the classroom and went incredibly silent. I look over at my brother and he look a bit shaken, "Alaric are you okay?" He looks at me and smiles, "I'm fine." I knew he wasn't but I didn't press the matter anymore. Soon Kaname disappeared and we all went back to the dorms. I walked up the stairs and I walked into Lucille's room, "It's all gone… She's really gone." I stare at her room for a bit recalling everything I did. I shut her door and I try to find Alaric. When I find him he's just sitting in his room in the dark, "She's gone, her room is empty. She's not coming back is she?" He nods and contemplates, "We drove her to this point didn't we. She was right, I never thought she was right about purebloods. We are selfish, cruel, and arrogant." Alaric looks at me in surprise and tries to comfort me. I walk away and he frowns, "Don't think like that Zurie." I turn to look at my brother in disbelief, "Alaric…. We made her leave, through all our arrogant matters and words! We didn't even notice that she had no one around her. She was right about everything but we didn't care enough to help!" I look at my brother and he seemed a bit hurt. I leave Alaric's room in frustration and I walk towards the entrance.

When I reach the entrance I get stopped by Alaric, "Where do you think you're going?" I shake off my brother's hand, "Where so you think Alaric! To fix our mess." I find my brother hurt but I look away. I spot a familiar figure and I rush to it, "Nimue!" The figure turns around and frowns, "Now what? You want to humiliate us even further?" I frown knowing my actions caused this, "I want to help make things right!" Nimue frowns and rolls her eyes, "Then find her yourself. Also just know that the estate won't be in the same place so start looking." Nimue suddenly disappears, "Well that's just great. Alaric I'll come back but I need to fix our mess." Suddenly a figure pops in front of us, "As do I. She told me after I met you two but I couldn't believe it." We look at Kaname as he pulls out a locket and Alaric sighs, "Then we're all going to fix this mess." We nod and we leave the dorms.


	22. Chapter 21

**Night Twenty One - Lucille**

When I walked back into the estate I sighed. "Samael get someone who can strengthen the barriers so no one can ever find us." He nods and I head towards the study. When I reached the study I looked at all papers stacked up. I sigh and I sit down. Tears slowly roll down my cheeks thinking of the events that happened. I softly cough and I choke out a few words carefully choosing them, "I'm sorry mother I couldn't fulfill our entire promise. I can't stay there anymore." After a few minutes of my silent sobs I regain control of my emotions. I sigh and I slowly start working on all the duties that the head of the family would do. I drown myself in work not paying attention to the outside world.

Suddenly I hear a knock against the door to the study and I let them in. "We are about to strengthen the barriers Lady Lucille." I nod and I sigh, "Good now I have to get back to working." Samael looks at me a bit sorrowful, "Lady Lucille you haven't gone out of this room for a week. You need to need to have something for nutrients. Also what if they try and find us?" I sigh andI reply, "I'm fine Samael I've done this much longer before and if they come they can all go….." I stop myself from finishing my words and I look away from Samael, "Please leave… I need to concentrate on my work. Make sure no one disturbs me." He nods and I am left alone once again.

I stay like this in the study not leaving once for weeks. I had someone deliver all the documents that I had worked on to the respective recipient. I sigh and I sit back in my chair. I hear a slight knock on the door and a servant walks in. "Lady Lucille, to show the new head of the Locke family household there will be a ball held tonight. We've already had invitations sent out when you got home a month ago." I glance up at the servant a bit startled. I grab a piece of paper and I quickly write, "A month really?" The servant nods and excuses their self out of the study. I slowly get up and I walk to the door and I step out of the study and I walk to my room. When I reach my room I collapse on my bed for a few minutes before I go and pick up a dress to wear. I find an off the shoulder dress that is ankle length with a split in it and black sandals. I put them on slowly feeling a bit drained, but I shake it off. When it became evening I walked downstairs and I find everyone down at the stairs. Samael and Nimue stand next to me and I sigh and I write, "I'm not a child you two." They look at each other before we head in to greet the guests. Nimue does all the talking for me and Samael make sure everything goes according to plan.

When I left them I went to the deck and I watched the moon. "You must be lonely all by yourself up there. So have I down here. No matter what I do it all ends up the same." I hear footsteps and I turn around and I spot Dominic, "How have you been doing since the transition?" The young boy walks up next me and looks at the moon. "The moon isn't exactly alone. It has the all the stars in the sky to comfort it. I've been well thanks to you but you've been looking worse since we left." I sigh and I rustle Dominic's hair. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I can't die that easily." We walk back into the party and we meet up with the others. "Lady Lucille are you feeling okay?" I glance at Haru who rarely ever talks. I glance at Rima a bit confused by what her brother meant. She elbows him and smiles at me, "Haru I'm fine…" They glance at me softly talking and I roll my eyes. They worriedly glance at me but their glances returned to normal in an instant.

The door opens and three figures walk in and I knew those figures all too well. They walk over to me after all the guests had left. "Why are you here?" I glance at Samael glaring at the three visitors. "We've come to talk only." Samael steps up in front of me and blocks them away from me, "You've lost that chance when you, your sister, and your aristocrats have all damned my master. Lord Alaric we wish for you to leave and never come back." I glance at them and I could feel their emotions and hear their thoughts. My head buzzed and I fell onto the floor and blacked l out.


	23. Chapter 22

**Night Twenty Two - Alaric**

I looked at Lady Lucille and Samael screamed, "What did you do to her?!" I frowned at Samael and narrowed my eyes, "You think this was _my_ doing? I do not have the powers to knock someone out excuse you!" Samael snorts, "Well _sorry_ Mr. Slap-a-face I thought you had that power too, because of your so called _purest_ bloodline, at least I can scold someone without slapping them to their death!" I scowled at him and looked back at Zurie who was fussing over Lucille, "Do you guys mind? We can't lose another Pureblood, give me some blood tablets will you?" Kaname hands her his and she drops it into the glass and it dissolved into blood, "Kaname do you want to force feed her?" Kaname blinks, "No, I can't I just can't." She frowned, "Well I have to keep her stable, Alaric get down here." I moved but Samael slapped me back, "You will not touch her you $$." I frowned, "So you are now Mr. Slap-a-face? I thought I was." Samael started but growls, "No. You. Shut up!" I grinned but I stared at Lucille and pocketed my hands, "Samael you don't glass it, you have to put it in your mouth and do it that way." Samael blushed and snarls at me, "I know!" Samael ducks and began to force feed Lucille, Zurie stares at Kaname and he looks away.

About 15 minutes later Lucille woke up and stared at the remaining droplets from the blood tablets and wiped it away, "Who. Oh…" she looked at Samael and slapped him, "That is for mouth feeding me. I know Alaric knew how to do it." Samael blinks rapidly, "But, he was going to touch you." I scoffed, "Between life or death, touching a being is not a problem…" Zurie helps her up and Lucille nods, "Thank you." Zurie smiles, "My pleasure." Kaname cleared his throat and nods, "We should be heading out." Lucille looks up at us and slightly frowns a bit, "Even if you ask me to come back, I can't. I have to take care of my household as the head of it. My grandparents were not fit to rule it and so I removed them. Now the duty goes to me since my parents and brother are dead. Even if I could come back, I would be constantly gone due to my duties as head of the family." I looked at her, "We aren't going to force you, but what about your Aristocrats?" Zurie glared at the door, "Aido! Quit eavesdropping!" Aido yells and moves away from the door. Lucille looks up at Aido and her facial expressions slightly turn cold, "What is he doing here." Aido grins, "Hey there." Nico pops his head in and waves. "What is he doing here too?" Aido smiles, "Shiki has to stay back because Kaname is here. So Nico is taking his place." We groaned, "No PDA ok?" I said and Aido touched Nico's face and nods, "Alright."

We met back up at the front and I asked again, "Lady Lucille, what about your Aristocrats?" Lucille looks at us and writes , "I let them do what they want. Not to ungrateful, but I wished you guys didn't save me. There's nothing left here for me. My family is gone, my mother had me promise to go to that school but since with everything that happened, it gets a lot harder to try and keep that promise." Zurie looked at her and frowns, "That is why the Night Class is a good idea, it is family." We began walking and Kaname took the lead. "You can choose what you want Lady Lucille." I said, "Saving you was the best thing we could repay you." She looks at us confused and scribbles, "Repay? For What?" I looked at her, "For being rude to you. I'm sorry." Lucille contemplates for a bit but looks at us and smiles, "I'll guess I'll just have to do my work at the dorm then. Honestly they probably don't care where I am unless I do my work." Zurie looks at Lucille a bit confused, "They?" She laughs a bit and pulls up her sleeve and a mark appears but suddenly disappears, "Hmm oh sorry just removing the seal on my powers. Plus I'm a bit tired of writing so, I'm unsealing myself for now. The only reason my powers were sealed in the first place was because my powers were too powerful when I was a baby and could've killed me. I think I should be fine." We both sigh, "Well it's finally nice to put a voice to the face but your hair remains the same." She looks up and laughs, "Oh that no problem plus I like my black hair, but I need to do something first."


	24. Chapter 23

**Night Twenty Three - Lucille**

It felt nice to finally take the seal off and being able to talk. My powers feel a bit rambunctious right now but they'll probably calm down later. I walk over to Kaname and I sit down and my back lays against a tree. "So why did you come Kaname?" He looks over at me quietly and then looks away, "I felt a pull to come. Plus the Headmaster didn't seem so happy with me so I guess it was for the best. Leaving Shiki in charge would of been better off in the first place. The other vampires did seem sad though, am I really that big of a person to the Night Class?" I laugh, "Well their parents were your aristocrats at one point in time so they probably admired you." He nods but continues looking at the sky, "That is true. Man I feel old now. I can teach you how to control your powers if you want. I have 3 Pureblood powers in my veins I kinda know how it can be when you can't control it." I glance over at Kaname, "That was mostly just when was just a baby to early childhood. Even though my seal is gone, my powers still feel a bit unstable. I guess that's probably due to the fact that I rarely ever drink actual blood of others." Kaname pulled his sleeve down and bit it and lets the blood run, "I don't drink blood either in fact I only drank blood three times, one from Shiki's dad, Ruka, and Zero's Pureblood." He paused, "I licked blood from others but other than that, none," I look at the blood and I about instantly gag. "Seriously Kaname… I hate blood for a few reasons." Kaname smiles, "Why is that?" I frown as we walk back inside the mansion. "I watched my parents get brutally murdered in broad daylight. It's not a thing I like to remember. I mostly locked away all those memories but when I was found I apparently had blood all splattered over me." Kaname sighs and looks at me, "My parents were murdered by Shiki's grandfather. *My* uncle and I can relate."

Alaric knocks on the door and walks in, "I smelt blood, is everyone ok?" He looks at Kaname and hands him a towel, "Here." Kaname shook his head and held up his wrist, "Take it." Alaric frowns, "Why?" Kaname stood up and held it to him, "You need it, I can tell you haven't drank blood in years, your body will fall sick if you don't." Alaric moved his mouth away and Kaname's blood fell on his cheek. Alaric opened his mouth and his eyes turned even more bloody red, "Kaname..." I slowly turn around not wanting to watch them and I silently gag and I ask, "Please don't get blood on the floor and hurry up." Kaname sighs and looks back at Alaric who was done and staring at Kaname in shock, his eyes dimmed from it's blood lusty color and he steps back, "I-I Kaname..." He turns and runs from the room. I laugh quietly, "You made the poor boy cry grandfather. Whatever shall you do to fix this?" I Kaname's wrist was healed and he looks back at me and walks out of the mansion to go after Alaric. I quietly follow them from behind. I found Kaname looking at Zurie and she was furious, "Why did you make him drink?!" Alaric was behind her and he was coughing, "It's fine Zurie... just don't hurt Kaname." Zurie was red in the face with rage and the light's on the lamps exploded, "Come on Alaric." He slapped her hand away and she fell on the floor like a force of wind hit her, "A-Alaric..." I sigh at what was going on but I didn't want to interfere. He steps away, "See! I hate drinking blood too! It has a weird effect on me." Alaric cries and attempts to fix the lights but they explode, "Ack!" He stares at me and mouths a sorry. "It's fine I can fix it." I frown and I walk over and I close my eyes to concentrate on fixing the lights in the next minute it was fixed. Alaric pocketed his hands while Zurie wipes away the blood from his mouth and stares at his clothing that were somewhat blood stained, "Oh..."Kaname walks over to me and I sigh, "This is your mess. You started it, so you'll fix it too."Kaname's face fell, "That fletching has potential. I wanted to boost his abilities, I guess three doses of Pureblood blood is a bit too much for him. Zero Kiryu did fine though... so I thought a Vampire could handle it better." He walks over to Alaric who hissed at him and he touched Alaric's face and a purple glow emitted and Alaric's face fell into it's normal gentle look and I sigh, "They aren't the same person though. Whoever you give your blood to will react differently." Kaname's eyebrows furrows and he nods, "I been away from living creatures so long I forget how to be, well me." Alaric was talking to Nico and Aido and scolding them, I grinned then turned back to Kaname and ran my hands through my black hair. "Well then this is going to take some time." "For? What? Him getting used to three sets of abilities?" Kaname frowns and then Alaric yells, "Stop it you two!" A slap ranged out and then blast. I turned and saw them knocked into a tree and it fell down, Alaric flinched and stared at his hands and threw a rare curse, Zurie jumps and hugs him from behind before he ran off, "It's ok Alaric we can learn this together." I frown at Kaname, "I don't mean him, I meant you." Kaname looks at me confused, "What do you mean, me?" Kaname returns the frown and I sigh tiredly, "For being so old I thought you would be a lot more wiser and sensible but I guess not. You need to learn how things run around here."

Kaname scowls at me, "I'm not *that* old. I am used to my powers, and yes maybe I have been gone from people and this will take time. But other than that. I am perfectly fine." I chuckle softly, "Okay, so old man you call this perfectly fine." I point to Kaname and his old sense in fashion, "Oh wait you way older than you should be, and you still have no fashion sense, oldie." Kaname looks at his clothing and snaps his fingers and it turns into his Night Class outfit, "Better?" He looks over at Alaric when he was screaming at Aido. "Hey Aido come here quick." I smile devilishly as he walks over. "KANAME!" Aido goes and hugs him but gets dragged back by nico. I start rolling on the floor laughing, "That was so perfect, but you should probably choose something more adult like." Kaname stares at Aido and Alaric slaps him, "You shouldn't touch him without permission, how many times am I going to slap you?" Alaric bows at Kaname and says, "Sorry Lord Kaname, he doesn't know his place." Kaname gives a warm smile, "He reminds me of his dad, it is quite alright." Kaname looks at me and snaps his fingers and a it changes into a dark teal shirt with black jeans and black shoes. Kaname helps me up off the floor and I slowly wipe away the tears and I smile, "Much better but in my heart you will always be an old man, you oldie." Kaname furrows his eyebrows, "I maybe 10,000 years old but I still am 24." I laugh, "Whatever you say to keep yourself sane old man." Kaname looks at me with his normal sad look and turns back to me and then to Aido, "Fetch Samael." I sigh and I walk over to the main entrance area, "Samael get down here we need you." Samael jumps from the second floor oblivious to the stairs and I frown. "Any more surprises?" Kaname looks at him and he freezes, "Oh it's you." Kaname looked stunned, "He is snippy." I hit Samael on the head, "That's for what you did earlier," I hit him again, "and this is for everything else and being disrespectful." Kaname stares at us and blinks, "Did I start the slapping as a discipline?" I glance over at Kaname, "Huh? What are you talking about? Have you lost your marbles?" Kaname furrows his eyebrows, "I started slapping Aido for a discipline. It's still going on. I get why Alaric slaps Aido, his father told him to." I frown and I glance at Aido, "Is he a masochist?" Kaname frowns, "Excuse me?" I laugh, "You don't know what that means do you?" Kaname shook his head, "Nope!"

I walk over to the others, "We should start heading back to school soon. As much as I would all love for you to be at my house I don't need it destroyed right after it got rebuilt." Kaname nods and Alaric looks a bit frightened. Kaname turns to Alaric as a circular hole blasted into a tree, "We will be working on *that* tomorrow I guess." Nico nods to Aido and they grinned at each other. "Hey!" Alaric shouts and they backed away from each other, "No PDA!" I laughed and I smiled, "Or I'll start telling your fans that you are a masochistic boy who likes to be beat by other boys. Anyways Kaname do you want to see her grave first?" Kaname nods a no and I sigh. "Okay then." We walk towards the entrance and I look back at the rooms, "Even though it's been rebuilt everything is still the same just like before." Kaname looks at me and I go and tease Aido, "Aido learn to man up and stop being so masochistic."

* * *

 **Vampire Knights - New Era will be on break!**


	25. Vampire Knight - Bios Update

**Headmaster (Sebastian) Cross -** **Age:** 30 - Blonde hair with Brown eyes

 **Disciplinary Crew -**

 **Vivian Cross - Age:** 14 - Blonde hair with Blue eyes

 **Gabriel Cross - Age:** 15 - Black Hair with Green

 **Night Class**

Purebloods

 **Dorm President:** **Alaric Kieran** \- **Age:** 18 - White hair with Blood Red eyes - Dating Zurie

 **Vice Dorm President: Zurie Kieran - Age:** 16 - White hair with Blood Red eyes - Dating Alaric

 **Lucille Locke: Age:** 16 - Black Hair with silver eyes

Aristocrats:

Kieran:

 **Ethan Aido - Age:** 17 - Blonde hair with Teal eyes - Dating Nicolas

 **Riemma Souen - Age:** 17 - Auburn hair with coconut brown eyes

 **Alix Ichijo - Age:** 17 - Blonde hair with green eyes (Female)

 **Marcus Kain - Age:** 17 - Burnt Brown hair with light brown eyes

 **Damien Shiki - Age:** 17 - Mahogany brown hair with Gray eyes

 **Nicolas Winchester - Age:** 17 - Black hair with blue eyes - Dating Ethan

 **Dante Browyn - Age:** 18 - Black hair and blonde streaks with silver blue eyes

 **Dorian Kinderhook - Age:** 17 - Black hair with blue eyes

 **Evelyn Mordeur - Age:** 16 - Brown hair with green eyes

Locke:

 **Nimue Cruorem - Age:** 17 - Brown hair with Green eyes

 **Samael Cabrel - Age:** 17 - Red hair with green eyes

 **Rima Moriarty - Age:** 17 - Silver hair with a pink and blue eyes

 **Haru Moriarty - Age:** 17 - White hair with pinkish eyes

 **Julian Thorne - Age:** 17 - Orange-ish hair with Blue eyes

 **Nora Vallejo - Age:** 17 - Pink hair with Pink eyes

 **Dominic Freizer - Age:** 16 - Blonde hair with light blue eyes - Turned Vampire

Outside Cross Academy

 **Kaname Kuran- Age:** 10,000+ - Brown hair with Red-brown eyes - Former Student


	26. Chapter 24

**Night Twenty Four - Zurie**

Aido says, "I am not Masochistic! _Fans_? What?" Alaric butts in, "I hate slapping you Aido. Also Aido you are a Masochistic, man you don't know how much it pains me to slap you. Get your brain together." Kaname looks at him and smiles, relating to him. Aido shrieks, " _Brain_? I ain't got one Lord Alaric." Kaname turns to me and says, "I would like to see it later. But we should do things that are needed." He jesters at Aido and Alaric. Lucille looks over at us as if she just got out of memory lane and sighed, "Come on let's go. I don't need you guys trying to destroy my house." We headed out and Kaname stopped at looked back at the house before following. "Alright."

We arrived at the school and I turned to Alaric, "What are we going to do?" Alaric sighed and looked around and Nico runs into him. My brother gave a neutral face and Nico laughs, "Sorry." Alaric sighed and looked at Kaname who was looking around and he sighed, "Come on let's head on in."

Headmaster Cross was at his desk and he looked up and smiles, "Hello Kaname, glad to see you back." Kaname nods and bows, "Hello Cross, it's been awhile since I have seen you." Headmaster Cross stood up and smiles, "I am sure you met my children, but I offer that you come over to my house so we can discuss things over with you." Kaname smiles, "I would love to come over and meet your children." He leaves and Cross looks at us and said, "Now what happened?" Lucille looks at us and I nod and she says, "Honestly I do not know." I tipped my head and said, "Well. Are we going to find your mother or something because this whole experience has been a mess." Lucille sighed and shakes her head, "Let's just get back to the dorms and things will sort out itself." Alaric, Nico, and Ethan walk of into the school while I headed off toward the dorms.


	27. Notice to Readers

Dear Readers,

I am not sure if I want to continue this story or not... I mean I ran out of ideas on what to do and plus it's not that really good. I am flattered that I have 706 reads on this but I am not sure if I am able to keep writing this story. I'll be thinking about it for the rest of this month and I'll give you an update next month.

\- Auriana Blackbourn and Shirona Lucchesi


End file.
